


Лучше поздно, чем никогда

by Abygael, melamoryblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abygael/pseuds/Abygael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/pseuds/melamoryblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Дин впервые увидел Кастиэля, он изо всех сил цеплялся за жизнь, и с тех пор не стало ничуть легче. Скорее наоборот, жизнь не всегда похожа на детскую игру.</p><p>Будучи связанными ритуальным договором обретения Ангела-Хранителя, Дин и Кас сблизились, не предавая друг друга и не отступая перед лицом опасности. Но им никогда не хватало смелости признаться в своих истинных чувствах — не станет ли уже слишком поздно, когда они наконец решатся?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Late Than Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040609) by [whelvenwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelvenwings/pseuds/whelvenwings). 



> Спасибо Спрео, Хельге и Дереку за бетство ♥

Впервые Дин увидел Кастиэля, когда ему было всего девять лет.

Он гулял на детской площадке, лазая по перекладинам и чувствуя, как железные прутья неприятно холодят пальцы. Отец повел его младшего брата к доктору — Сэм подхватил ужасный кашель, и то, что сейчас в Висконсине была середина зимы, не облегчало ситуацию. Дин ждал их в парке перед больницей, пытаясь заглушить ощущение, что простуда Сэма — его вина. Он не открывал окна и старался как можно чаще готовить горячую еду, но все же…

Тут его внимание привлекло что-то маленькое и светлое, пролетевшее перед самым его носом. Скосив глаза в кучку, он разглядел, что это было перо. Маленькое серое перо.

Так и не отцепившись от железных поручней, Дин проследил его падение до самой земли, а затем поднял взгляд вверх.

Голубоглазый мальчик устроился на перекладинах прямо над ним и с любопытством рассматривал его в просвет между прутьями.

Дин удивленно пискнул и, прежде, чем осознал это, разжал ладони. Крепко зажмурившись и прижав колени к груди, он приготовился к болезненному приземлению на бетонную площадку — но оно никак не наступало.

— Можешь… можешь открыть глаза, — послышался тихий голос.

Дин с опаской последовал совету. Опустив взгляд вниз, он широко распахнул глаза — до земли было все так же далеко, но он ни за что не держался — может, зацепился за что-то, что и удерживало его от падения? Посмотрев наверх, он обнаружил, что незнакомый мальчишка исчез с перекладин.

Все еще вися в воздухе, Дин взмахнул руками, пытаясь не удариться в панику. Он не очень-то любил высоту, и верхние перекладины были самой неприятной для него частью детского комплекса. Отец говорил, что именно поэтому ему нужно залезать туда как можно чаще, и тогда он постепенно перестанет бояться.

— Эй! — крикнул он, совершенно не представляя, к кому обращается. На площадке никого не было. Кроме…

— Все хорошо, — успокоил его все тот же тихий голос откуда-то из-за его спины. Дин взбрыкнул ногами, пытаясь повернуться вокруг своей оси; когда все его попытки провалились, он просто попробовал как можно сильнее повернуть голову назад. Рядом с ним, положив ладонь на его плечо, парил тот самый голубоглазый паренек.

— Ты! — воскликнул Дин.

— Привет, — ответил тот. Он явно нервничал, закусывал губу, но прикосновение казалось уверенным. — Прости, что ты упал из-за меня. Я просто смотрел.

— Ага, но тебе не кажется, что у нас есть проблемы посерьезнее? — спросил Дин, ощущая, как футболка от холодного ветра хлопает по животу. Мальчишка выглядел озадаченным, поэтому Дин указал вниз и снова широко распахнул глаза. — М-м, мы висим в воздухе?

— Ох! — воскликнул парнек и смущенно улыбнулся. Они медленно и легко, словно перышки, опустились на землю. Легко, словно _то самое перышко_ , из-за которого Дин и узнал о присутствии незнакомого мальчишки, и которое до сих пор лежало на площадке неподалеку. Он наклонился и осторожно его подобрал, сжав в ладони.

Подняв взгляд, он увидел, как улыбка на лице мальчишки увяла. Теперь он рассматривал Дина настороженно и с опаской. Он напрягся в непонятной Дину манере — ноги остались расслабленными, в то время как плечи закаменели, словно в случае чего он собирался не бежать, а…

Дин ахнул.

— Это твое? — прошептал он, зажав перышко в щепоти и покрутив, отчего нижние бородки затрепетали на ветру. Другой рукой он вытащил из ножен за поясом джинсов припрятанный там нож. Если охота чему его и научила, так это не доверять незнакомцам или странным предметам, или, если уж быть честным — не доверять ничему и никому.

Мальчишка поджал губы, колеблясь, а затем с сокрушенным вздохом опустил взгляд и с тихим шорохом раскрыл крылья.

Дин уставился на них. Крылья были широкими и серыми, немного светлеющими к кончикам.

— Что… Что ты такое? — осторожно спросил он.

— Я Кастиэль, — ответил мальчишка. — Меня зовут Кастиэль.

Дин открыл было рот для ответа, но тут перед его мысленным взором появился образ отца, смотрящего на него со всей возможной строгостью.

— Ага, ну, что, будем драться? — поинтересовался Дин. Кастиэль, кажется, растерялся.

— Ты хочешь… сражаться со мной? — озадаченно уточнил он. — Почему?

— Ну, потому… потому что ты… — Дин попытался найти верное слово. — Не знаю, наверное, потому, что я должен сражаться со злодеями?

–Я не злодей, — ответил тот. — Я Кастиэль.

— Ага, учти только, что у меня есть нож. Лучше тебе быть поосторожней, — предупредил Дин, вытаскивая его из ножен и помахав перед Кастиэлем. Тот отступил на шаг назад, инстинктивно подняв перед собой раскрытые в защитном жесте узкие ладони.

— Я не хочу причинить тебе вред, — сказал он. — Почему ты хочешь меня ранить?

— Я не верю ни единому твоему слову, — решительно заявил Дин. — Тебе лучше уйти, или мне придется пустить нож в ход.

Кастиэль внимательно вгляделся в его глаза, после чего начал отступать.

— Хорошо, — печально ответил он. Встряхнув крылья, он сделал пробный взмах.

— Ого! — воскликнул Дин. — Ты прямо как _орел_!

Мальчишка кинул на него удивленный взгляд. Взгляд очень-очень голубых глаз, подумал Дин.

–Тебе… они нравятся? — удивленно спросил Кас. Под взглядом Дина одно из крыльев вздрогнуло. Мальчишка совсем не выглядел опасным, подумалось Дину. Может, если они просто немного поговорят, ничего страшного не случится? Нож он, конечно, не будет никуда убирать. К тому же, опасность в любом случае не грозит кому-то, кроме него, так что все будет в порядке.

— Конечно, нравятся! — ответил Дин, а затем моргнул и огляделся вокруг. Его отца пока нигде не было видно, но перестраховаться не помешало. — Наверное, тебе лучше их убрать.

Мальчишка напрягся, губы его дрогнули, словно он готов был заплакать, но послушно сложил крылья. Они растворились в воздухе, словно их и не было.

— Это не потому, что они мне не нравятся! — поспешно затараторил Дин. — Просто, ну, если тебя кто-нибудь увидит… большинство людей не привыкло видеть детей с… ну, ты понимаешь… _с крыльями._ — последнее слово он прошептал, снова настроженно оглядев парк вокруг. Кастиэль снова заулыбался.

— Я _знаю_ об этом, глупец!

— Как ты меня только что назвал?

— Глупец. Разве не так люди называют друг друга, чтобы подразнить? — спросил Кастиэль, немного смутившись, но его глаза радостно засияли.

— А, я бы на твоем месте назвал меня просто «глупый» или придурок, как-нибудь так, — сказал Дин. — Эй, так откуда у тебя крылья? Ты что… — Дин едва успел прикусить язык, прежде чем с него слетело слово «монстр». Глядя в широко распахнутые голубые глаза мальчишки, Дин задумался о том, что, если даже он и не человек, то уж точно не монстр. Хотя, тут же одернул он себя, возможно, он и пытается заставить меня так думать.

Мальчишка улыбнулся.

— Потому что я ангел, — просто сказал он, и из-за его плеч снова показались крылья.  
Дин нахмурился.

— Ангел? Погоди, то есть… Ангел-хранитель? — уточнил он с любопытством. Мальчишка наклонил голову набок.

— Хранитель? — переспросил он.

— Да, ну, знаешь… Моя мама... Она всегда говорила, что ангелы присматривают за нами. Ты один из них?

Дин заметил, что Кастиэль замер, раздумывая над тем, что лучше ему ответить. Взгляд голубых глаз ни на секунду не покидал Дина, словно глядя прямо ему в душу, а простое любопытство постепенно превращалось во что-то более глубокое и личное. Дин обеспокоенно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Я могу им быть, — наконец ответили ему. — Ты считаешь, что тебе нужен ангел-хранитель?

— Мне? — переспросил Дин. — Я что, по-твоему, похож на младенца?

— Нет, — ответил Кастиэль. — Я говорю не об этом. Просто это…

— Мне не нужна помощь какого-то там добренького ангелочка, понятно? Я сам справляюсь. За нами присматривает отец, а я забочусь о Сэмми, так что… — Дин упрямо пожал плечами.

— О, — сказал Кастиэль. Его плечи поникли, а вгляд уперся в асфальтовое покрытие, следя за бликами на маслянистой черной поверхности. — Что ж, хорошо. Тогда… тогда я просто вернусь домой.

Он вздрогнул, и за его спиной снова выросли крылья.

— Было здорово познакомиться, — сказал он. — У тебя самая прекрасная душа из всех, что я видел, а я видел их множество, так что можно считать, что я эксперт. Надеюсь, ты проживешь хорошую жизнь.

— Что? Стой, погоди! — поспешно воскликнул Дин, как только мальчишка напряг плечи. — Я тебя еще увижу?

— Нет, — ответил Кастиэль. — Не бойся, я тебя больше не побеспокою. Я просто хотел посмотреть на тебя поближе, мне было интересно, красивые ли у тебя глаза.

— Чувак, я... — начал было Дин, но замолчал, поковыряв носком ботинка асфальт. — И как, красивые?

Кастиэль грустно улыбнулся.

— Да, — ответил он, — очень.

Дин моргнул.

— Послушай, м-м, Кас… Кас… Кас-ти-эль? Если хочешь… если хочешь, то можешь прийти еще как-нибудь, и, я не знаю… мы можем во что-нибудь поиграть. Может быть, завтра, или вообще когда угодно. Но ничего страшного, если ты будешь занят этими… своими небесными делами.

Печаль из улыбки Каса тут же сдуло, словно легкую паутинку с темных углов, как будто в темной комнате распахнули закрытые шторы. От этого Дин невольно разулыбался в ответ.

— Заткнись. Ну, то есть… Тебе не обязательно приходить.

— Я приду, — пообещал Кастиэль. — Завтра.

— Ага, было бы здорово, — ответил Дин. — И… у меня же все еще есть это, да? — он снова помахал ножом, на этот раз с опущенным вниз лезвием. — Так что не пытайся что-нибудь выкинуть. Я смогу дать тебе отпор.

— Я знаю, знаю, — согласился Кастиэль. — Я постараюсь вести себя хорошо.

— Что ж, договорились, — они замолчали на какое-то время, и Дин принялся разглядывать ангела, пытаясь понять, что тот чувствует. Его эмоции были такими неподдельными и сильными. Не то что бы он _нравился_ Дину, но, кажется… ему можно было доверять.

— Меня Дин зовут, кстати.

— Дин, — повторил Кастиэль. — Дин-Дин-Дин-Дин.

— Ха! Кас, Кас, Кас, Кас, Кас, — передразнил его Дин, не совсем понимаю, что они делают. Кастиэль коротко рассмеялся, вызвав у Дина ответный смех. Глядя на него, ангел рассмеялся снова; вокруг его глаз собрались морщинки. Дин потянулся и легонько толкнул его в плечо.

–Ты странный, — сказал он. Кастиэль снова склонил голову к плечу, торчащими во все стороны темными прядями волос напомнив Дину взъерошенного воробья.

— Ты… придурок, Дин, — ответил он, тщательно обдумав слово, прежде чем обозваться. С опозданием он протянул к Дину руку и тоже толкнул его в плечо, в то самое место, за которое ухватился недавно, удерживая их от падения.

— Чувак, тебе нужно придумать ругательства пооригинальней.

— Жопа, жопа тупая. Тупая жопоголовая задница, — Кас наблюдал за тем, как Дина едва не сгибает пополам от хохота. Воодушевленный, он продолжил: — Глупая задница идиотская, головожопый. Попа-жопа.

— Попа-жопа?

— Попа-жопа, — уверенно подтвердил Кастиэль. Дин фыркнул и покачал головой. Схватившись руками за одну из холодных металлических стоек, поддерживающих детский городок, он оглядел парк. Завидев вдалеке две направляющиеся к ним фигуры, маленькую и большую, он замер.

— О, черт, сюда идет мой отец, — выпалил он, быстро засовывая нож в ножны за поясом джинсов. — Тебе. наверное, лучше уйти. Нет, стой, он увидит, как ты исчезаешь. Просто… стой здесь, хорошо? И веди себя естественно.

— Я просто постою здесь и буду вести себя естественно, — согласился Кастиэль, наблюдая за тем, как уходит Дин. — Увидимся завтра, Дин.

— Обязательно, Кас. Пока! — торопливо попрощался Дин и побежал навстречу отцу, который вел за собой Сэма, держа его за руку.

— С Сэмми все в порядке? — спросил он, запыхавшись, как только остановился рядом. Джон Винчестер кивнул и указал пальцем в сторону детского городка.

— Кто твой… друг?

— Что? Он не мой друг, он просто… — Дин закатил глаза и простонал про себя. Кажется, в понимании Кастиэля «вести себя естественно» значило ухватиться руками за одну из перекладин и замереть, неотрывно глядя с бесстрастным выражением лица. — Я просто немного с ним поговорил. Что сказал доктор?

— Что это обычный кашель, — прошептал Сэм, хрипя больным горлом. Он отпустил руку отца и потянулся к Дину, который тут же подхватил его на руки. — Мне он не понравился. Он прикладывал к груди холоднющую слушалку.

— Холоднющую… ты имеешь в виду стетоскоп? — переспросил Дин, и Сэм кивнул. — Погоди, она реально была такой холодной?

— Угу, — пробурчал Сэм, закашлявшись в кулачок.

— О, чувак, тебе так повезло! — воскликнул Дин. — Стетоскоп становится холодным, только если ты и _правда крутой_ .

Сэм распахнул глаза.

— Но он был _очень холодным_! — воскликнул он, тут же громко закашлявшись.

— Ну, это значит, что ты самый-самый крутой на свете, — улыбнулся ему Дин. Руки начали уставать, поэтому он опустил Сэма на землю; немного поупрямившись, Сэм взял брата за руку.

— Пойдемте, мальчики, — сказал Джон, хлопнув Дина по плечу и все еще поглядывая на Кастиэля. Обернувшись, Дин увидел, что тот так и не шелохнулся. Его лицо немного порозовело. — Этому пареньку не нужна помощь?

— Что? А, нет, — отмахнулся Дин, пытаясь выкрутиться. — Он, э-э, он любит там зависать. Он хочет… он хочет превратиться в летучую мышь.

— Мыши висят вниз головой, — прошептал Сэм. Дин кивнул, но прижал указательный палец к губам.

— Отлично, ну, что ж, — проворчал Джон, наконец отворачиваясь. — Давайте возвращаться в отель.

Дин тихо облегченно выдохнул.

— Что это? — внезапно спросил Сэм, вырывая руку из ладони Дина и сжимая в пальчиках что-то мягкое и пушистое. Дин быстро выхватил предмет у него из рук, бросив осторожный взгляд в спину удаляющегося отца.

— Это перо, которое я нашел, — сказал он, пряча его в карман. — Оно очень ценное, понял? Не смей его трогать.

У Сэма от обиды задрожали губы, но он все равно согласно кивнул. Дин снова взял его за руку и легонько взъерошил волосы.

— Угадай, кто получит фруктовые колечки, когда мы вернемся? — спросил он, направляясь вслед за отцом. Сэм покачал головой.

— Не знаю, а кто?

— Очень, очень крутой чувак, — сказал Дин. Сэм снова заулыбался; сильно закашлявшись, он обрадованно прокричал:

— Стетоскоп сказал, что я крутой!

Дин сжал ладонь брата.

— Ну вот, значит, тебе достанутся фруктовые колечки, — улыбнулся он.

— Тебе тоже, — уверенно заявил Сэм, пытаясь поспеть за Дином на своих крепких коротких ножках, в то время как Дин пытался нагнать отошедшего отца.

Дин ухмыльнулся брату и потянул его дальше.

Всю дорогу до гостиницы перо жглось, словно клеймо. Той ночью Дин надежно спрятал его в коробку с ружейными патронами. Оно улеглось внутри неприметным серым пятнышком среди сверкающей меди, словно дымок среди моря зажженных свечей. Это был его секрет, обещание цвета прохладной темноты с белым проблеском у основания.

**

На следующий день Дин не пришел в парк.

Когда он проснулся, отец уже куда-то ушел. Сэм лежал в постели, и его дыхание с хрипами вырывалось из груди. Лицо побледнело, а губы стали совершенно бескровными.

— Сэмми? — окликнул его Дин, склоняясь над ним и легонько тряся за плечо. Сэм не реагировал. — Сэм, просыпайся. Я думаю, нам нужно отвести тебя к доктору.

Сэм лежал неподвижно, его грудь едва заметно вздымалась и опадала. Дин попытался осторожно его приподнять, но тут же оставил эту затею, когда голова брата откинулась и он, похоже, поперхнулся собственной слюной, натужно закашлявшись. Дин поморщился.

— Окей, значит, сначала завтрак, — пробормотал он. — Но потом мы все равно пойдем, понял?

Дин насыпал в миску хлопьев и уселся у кровати Сэма. Молоко закончилось уже давно.

— Давай, всего пару ложек, — вкрадчиво начал он. — Просто… съешь… это…

Сэм снова никак не отреагировал. Дин сглотнул подступившие слезы и приложил ладонь ко лбу брата.

— Ты такой горячий, — сказал он, пытаясь держать себя в руках. — Сейчас мы откроем окно или найдем тебе пакетик со льдом — что-нибудь, чтобы снизить температуру.

Весь день прошел словно в тумане. Он только и успевал менять прохладные компрессы на лбу Сэма и подносить к его губам горячую еду — остатки супа, который купил им Джон. Сэм глотал с трудом, дыхание стало еще более затрудненным. Дин пытался снова поднять брата с постели, но сил не хватало, и он едва не ушиб его головой о прикроватную тумбу. Нужно просто дождаться, когда вернется отец — но ожидание могло растянуться на несколько дней, ведь охота только-только началась… Успеет ли он вернуться вовремя? Будут ли у них проблемы, если Дин позвонит 911? Дин решил, что все равно позвонит, если Сэму не станет лучше к утру. На улице стояла телефонная будка, и он был уверен, что сумеет нагрести необходимую для звонка сумму мелочи. Нужны ли вообще деньги для звонка в больницу? Дин не был уверен. Может, стоит найти деньги прямо сейчас, просто на всякий случай. Но тогда придется отойти от Сэма, а ему может стать хуже, пока Дина не будет рядом. Что, если…

Сидя в изножье кровати Сэма, Дин зло утер набежавшие слезы и шмыгнул носом.

Ну, по крайней мере, к ним в двери не ломится какой-нибудь монстр. Он проверил взглядом ружье, чтобы убедиться, что оно все еще на месте. Оно заряжено, и если понадобятся еще патроны, у него есть еще в коробке, вместе с…

Дин зажмурился и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— О, чувак, — тихо и устало выдохнул он. — Я же должен был прийти в парк. Прости, Кас, я должен был встретиться с тобой.

Послышался тихий шелест.

— Все в порядке, Дин, — донесся до него звонкий голос. — Мы можем поиграть и здесь.

— Что за… — Дин вскинулся, поспешно вытирая слезы с глаз. — Кас?!

— Привет, Дин, — радостно отозвался Кастиэль, стоящий перед ним с распахнутыми за спиной крыльями. На глазах Дина от левого крыла отделилось перо и медленно спланировало на пол. На фоне темно-зеленого ковра оно мягко сияло голубоватым светом.

— Как ты меня нашел? — потребовал ответа Дин. Он инстинктивно потянулся за ножом, но тот все еще лежал под его подушкой. Выругавшись сквозь зубы словом, которое однажды услышал от отца, он поднялся на ноги.

Кастиэль улыбнулся.

— Я могу слышать, когда ты мне молишься, — сказал он.

— Молюсь? Я не молился, — отрезал Дин, медленно отступая к кровати.

— Нет, молился. Только что. Ты сказал, что очень извиняешься, потому что должен был прийти в парк. Я был рад услышать твои слова, потому что не мог нигде тебя найти и начал волноваться; полагаю, я не мог определить твое местоположение из-за множества защитных знаков, наложенных на это место, — Кас сложил руки на груди. — Но теперь я тебя нашел.

— Ага… да, ты меня нашел, — рассеянно сказал Дин, садясь на свою кровать и запуская ладонь под подушку. Кастиэль же в это время обратил внимание на Сэма.

— Это твой брат? — спросил он, подходя ближе к его постели.

— Не подходи! — громко окликнул его Дин, и Кастиэль удивленно отшатнулся.

— Он выглядит нездоровым, — заметил ангел, взволнованно нахмурив брови.

— Ты тоже перестанешь быть здоровым, если сейчас же не отойдешь, — как можно более угрожающе прорычал Дин, наконец нащупав нож и направив его острием прямо Касу в сердце. Кастиэль же, однако, не сделал ни шагу назад.

— Он нездоров, — взволнованно повторил он.

— Ага, хорошо, что ты заметил! А то я, знаешь ли, не вижу, что у моего брата две тонны слизи в легких, а я не могу отвести его к доктору, потому что у меня не хватает сил его поднять, и я не знаю, могу ли позвонить в скорую, и… — Дин запнулся, делая рваный вдох и собираясь с силами, пока рассматривал носки своих ботинок.

— Я могу его вылечить, — тихо предложил Кас.

— Что? — переспросил Дин.

— Если хочешь, я могу вылечить его легкие, — сказал Кас, глядя на Дина с надеждой. — Ангелы умеют исцелять.

— Ты можешь… — Дин сглотнул и посмотрел на брата. Намокшие от пота и холодных компрессов волосы налипли на лоб; с каждым вдохом раздавался словно бы звук лопающегося пузыря.

— Ты можешь… вылечить его, — повторил Дин, скорее для себя, чем для Кастиэля, но ангел все равно ответил ему.

— Да, могу. Это не составит труда. Мне просто нужно будет коснуться его рукой.

Дин бросил взгляд на Кастиэля. Ангел сгорал от нетерпения, чуть улыбаясь и стараясь выглядеть как можно обнадеживающе.

— Откуда я узнаю, что тебе можно доверять? — хрипло спросил Дин. — Я даже толком тебя не знаю…

Внезапно он резко встал и одним быстрым движением сделал надрез на указательном пальце левой руки.

— Исцели сначала меня, — сказал он, протягивая пораненную руку к ангелу. — Докажи, что ты можешь.

Кастиэль неуверенно потянулся к нему, собираясь коснуться, но в последний момент Дин отдернулся.

— Будет больно? — уточнил он и нахмурился. — Не отвечай, — сказал он. — Просто исцели.

Кастиэль сжал губы и взял кисть Дина, накрыв пораненный палец двумя своими. Дин зажмурился и напрягся, ожидая вспышки света или мучительной боли, или, быть может, всего сразу.

— Дин… готово, — привлек его внимание Кастиэль. Дин с опаской приоткрыл глаза; Кас взволнованно смотрел на него. — Я все сделал правильно?

Дин внимательно осмотрел палец. На нем все еще оставалась кровь, но когда он ощупал место пореза, то ощутил лишь здоровую кожу.

— Сработало, — прошептал он. — Ты это сделал!

Крылья Кастиэля радостно затрепетали.

— Я сделал это, — повторил он, взволнованно переступив с ноги на ногу. — У меня получилось. Теперь я могу вылечить твоего брата?

Дин все еще не мог оторвать взгляда от своего пальца.

— Что? А, да, да… конечно, — торопливо ответил он, подходя к кровати Сэма. Кас наклонился, прижал кончики пальцев ко лбу Сэма и нахмурился.

— Он очень сильно нездоров, — мрачно сказал он.

— Да, но ты ведь сможешь ему помочь? — спросил Дин. — Или сделать так, чтобы ему стало получше?

— Да, — ответил Кас. — А теперь помолчи.

Дин открыл было рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но тут же захлопнул обратно. На лице Кастиэля появилось сосредоточенное выражение, он нахмурился. Дину оставалось лишь нервно грызть ногти и переминаться с ноги на ногу.

— Это будет долго? — спросил он. — Я могу принести тебе стул, или…

— Готово, — внезапно сказал Кастиэль, отстраняясь от Сэма.

Наклонившись к брату, Дин увидел, что тот выглядел уже заметно лучше: на щеках, где до этого была сплошная бледность и испарина, расцвёл розовый румянец.

— Сэм? — позвал его Дин чуть дрогнувшим голосом. Сэм не проснулся, но чисто и глубоко вздохнул, перевернувшись и приоткрыв рот. Он даже начал похрапывать, выглядя расслабленным и вполне здоровым.

Дин сжал губы, стараясь сдержать слезы. Кас с любопытством его рассматривал.

— Я сделал что-то не так? — спросил он мгновение спустя. Дин яростно помотал головой.

— Нет, нет, ты все сделал правильно, — приглушенно ответил он — Я просто… просто так боялся, что Сэм может умереть, а я ничем не смогу ему помочь, и… и теперь с ним все в порядке, так что… — он сглотнул. Не глядя на Каса, он потянулся и крепко сжал ладонь ангела. Кастиэль опустил взгляд на их сцепленные руки, затем вновь поднял глаза на его лицо. Затем они вместе повернулись к Сэму, спокойно спящему на кровати.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Дин.

— Не за что, — ответил Кастиэль. На секунду Дину показалось, что теперь крылья ангела светились чуть ярче, чем прежде — они возвышались над его плечами, чуть подрагивая от гордости и волнения. Дин рассматривал их, глубоко задумавшись.

— Знаешь, я думал о том, что ты мне сказал, — начал он после недолгого молчания. — Об ангелах-хранителях.

Кастиэль выдерул руку из его хватки и озадаченно уставился на него.

— Ты сказал, что у тебя нет в нем нужды, потому что ты уже не ребенок, — совершенно бесстрастно ответил он. Дин кивнул.

— Да, я так и сказал, — пробормотал он. — Но послушай, я тут подумал, что мне бы такой все же не помешал. — Дин пожал худыми плечами.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим хранителем? — медленно спросил Кастиэль, и спустя мгновение Дин кивнул.

— Но, э-э… как это работает? Надеюсь, мне не нужно будет как-то платить тебе, потому что у нас не очень много…

— Нет, все в порядке. Мне не нужны деньги. Я должен буду спросить своего брата, но думаю, я просто… буду присматривать за тобой, — торжественно заявил Кас.

Дин потеребил подол своей футболки.

— Все время? — уточнил он, покосившись на ангела. — Потому что иногда я облизываю тарелки. А иногда играю в игры на компьютере, которые… в которых есть принцессы…

— Только время от времени, — успокоил его Кас. Дин расплылся в улыбке. Внезапно осознав, что все еще сжимает в руке нож, он чуть ослабил хватку на рукоятке, но не выпустил лезвия.

— Так значит, я тебя еще увижу? Потому что, знаешь… — сказал Дин, — если ты мой ангел, то, я думаю, для тебя должны существовать какие-нибудь правила.

Кастиэль кивнул.

— Могу я прийти завтра? — спросил он, взволнованно дернув крыльями.

— О, круто, — ответил Дин, пытаясь казаться спокойным и уравновешенным. — Мы скорее всего все еще будем здесь.

— Тогда я приду.

— Эй, погоди! — окликнул его Дик, когда мальчишка уже расправил крылья и поправлял перья, готовый улететь.

— Мне нужно вернуться домой, — признался Кас. — Я не был на Небесах с самого утра.

Дин виновато опустил голову.

— Да, конечно. Просто меня, Кас. Эй, Кас?

— Да, Дин?

— Кас, если мой папа узнает об этом, он меня убьет, так что я должен спросить. Могу ли я… могу ли я доверять тебе?

Кастиэль остановился, затем сделал шаг ближе, подходя на расстояние, на котором Дин легко мог достать его ножом. Он взглянул на острый клинок, моргнул и поднял глаза на Дина.

— Если я могу доверять тебе, — сказал Кастиэль, — тогда и ты можешь доверять мне.

Дин тяжело сглотнул и кивнул, а затем уронил нож на пол.

— Не приходи, когда мой отец поблизости, — пробормотал он. — Ему правда не понравится, что я вожусь с тобой.

Кастиэль улыбнулся и, потянувшись, взял Дина за руку, сжав её своими тонкими розовыми пальцами. Он не произнёс ни слова; несколько мгновений спустя Дин кашлянул и осторожно отнял свою руку.

— Увидимся завтра, — сказал он.

Крылья Кастиэля радостно затрепетали, а затем, взмахнув ими один раз, он пропал.

Дин поднял перо, которое осталось лежать на ковре. Оно было чуть больше предыдущего. Дин провел пальцами по светящимся шелковым бородкам и спрятал его в ту же коробку с ружейными патронами. Оно прекрасно, подумал он, а ведь это даже не самое крупное перо из его крыльев. Он задумался, разрешит ли Кастиэль когда-нибудь прикоснуться к ним. Они выглядели очень мягкими.

Лежащий на кровати Сэм начал ворочаться. Он сел, потянулся и глубоко, спокойно вздохнул.

— Мне лучше, — сообщил он брату. Дин улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Кас, — пробормотал он, размышляя, будет ли это считаться молитвой.

**

— Дин-Дин-Дин-Дин-Дин-Дин!

Дин слышал, как Кастиэль с невероятной скоростью приближается к их гостинице; секунду назад звук его имени слышался через открытое окно издалека, за мили отсюда, а затем…

— Дин! — Кастиэль неуклюже приземлился на его кровать, запутавшись в одном из крыльев и свалившись на пол. Впрочем, он почти сразу вскочил на ноги.

— Кас! — воскликнул Дин, ухмыляясь. — Что случилось?

Это был один из тех скучнейших и медленно тянущихся дней, когда они просто ждали, когда отец вернется с очередной охоты. Сэм дремал, все еще истощенный после болезни. К тому же у них почти закончилась еда, и сон помогал игнорировать тянущее чувство голода.

— Сегодня я поговорил с моим братом Габриэлем…

— О, это с тем, который с ослом? — спросил Дин. Кастиэль сощурился в замешательстве. — Ну, знаешь, в историях про Иисуса он всегда ездил на осле. Или он дарил этого осла кому-то? Или на осле ездил сам Иисус?

Кастиэль нетерпеливо отмел его бормотание взмахом маленькой руки.

— Я спросил его про ангелов-хранителей, и он рассказал мне, как сделать все официально! — радостно сообщил Кастиэль. — Это очень легко, мы можем сделать все прямо сейчас, если ты захочешь.

— Официально? — настороженно переспросил Дин, по привычке напрягшись. — Как это — официально?

— Просто… официально для нас с тобой, — ответил Кас. — Как договор.

Лицо Дина просветлело.

— Круто! — воскликнул он. — Что нам надо сделать?

Кас ухватил свое левое крыло и мгновение придирчиво изучал его, высунув от усердия язык. Затем он примерился и вытянул из нижнего края одно из перьев; оно было длиннее и темнее тех, которые хранил у себя Дин.

— Тебе нужно капнуть на него своей кровью, — сказал Кастиэль. — Сделай на пальце порез, как тогда, я его потом залечу, Дин. А затем нам нужно будет сжечь это перо.

— В крови есть смысл… Что-то вроде кровного братства, я полагаю. А затем… сжечь? — с сомнением повторил Дин, протянув руку к перу. — Ты точно уверен, что брат сказал тебе именно это?

Кастиэль покраснел.

— Вообще-то, он сказал, что нам нужно будет сделать еще много чего, — признался он. — Но он любит надо мной подшучивать. Я думаю, что это настоящий ритуал. Даже если нет, то он будет настоящим именно для нас.

Дин медленно кивнул.

Крылья Кастиэля радостно задрожали.

— Как насчет того, чтобы провести ритуал в твой день рождения? — спросил он.

Дин наморщил лоб.

— Конечно! — ответил он. — Будет здорово отпраздновать его таким образом. Встретимся в парке в полночь, хорошо? Я незаметно проберусь наружу. Мой отец уже вернется к этому времени, так что он присмотрит за Сэмми. Если нет, то я… помолюсь тебе, я ты скажешь мне, где мы сможем это сделать. Может, где-нибудь за мотелем.

Кастиэль лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Мне кажется, это отличный план! — сказал он. Он подошел к спящему неподалеку Сэму, прошуршав своей хламидой. — Твоему брату лучше?

— Да, — Дин подошел ближе и встал рядом. — Да, ему лучше. — Он замялся, но продолжил: — Спасибо тебе еще раз, Кас. Я твой должник.

Кас повернулся к нему.

— Ты не должен мне ничего, я же твой ангел-хранитель, — серьезно возразил он. — Это моя работа.

— Что ж… хорошо, — нехотя согласился Дин. — Но я же могу быть тебе благодарен?

Кастиэль улыбнулся.

— Да, конечно, — сказал он.

Дин легонько ткнул его в руку.

— Значит, спасибо.

Пока Сэм не проснулся, они играли вместе, выдумывая истории про случайных прохожих, снующих мимо окон гостиницы. Покой и спокойствие, которые Дин ощущал рядом с Касом, были для него в новинку и казались удивительно правильными. Присутвие Каса было подобно тому, как если бы окунуться в горячую ванну или съесть горячий сладкий пирог. Дин даже перестал замечать унылую обстановку гостиничного номера, въевшийся запах сигарет, отсыревшие обои на стенах и грязь на ковре.

Кас словно делал комнату светлее — будто наполняя ее светящейся наэлектризованной дымкой, к которой Дин уже начал привыкать.

**

— Кас, — прошипел Дин. Ночь была спокойной, парк заливал мягкий лунный свет. Звезды светили ярко и колюче, словно шрамы-метки на шкуре великого ночного зверя.

Только произнеся имя, Дин заслышал знакомый шелест. Повернувшись, он увидел Каса, который стоял рядом с ним с сияющими глазами и лукавой улыбкой на губах.

— Привет, Дин, — сказал он низким голосом. — Ты принес перо?

— Да, я его принес, — прошептал Дин, протягивая ангелу перо, который тот выбрал для ритуала. Он направил луч фонарика прямо на Каса, заставив того зажмуриться от яркого света.

— Нам нужно сделать все скорее, Дин, — сказал Кастиэль. — Ты замерз.

Дин кивнул и опустился на землю, прислонившись спиной к одной из балок детского городка. Кас уселся рядом, скрестив ноги на холодном асфальте перед собой. Дин протянул ангелу перо и вытащил спрятанный в ножнах нож. Все тем же быстрым движением он надрезал кожу на пальце; Кас протянул перо, и Дин сжал рану, выдавливая каплю крови. После этого по перу расплылось красно пятно, склеившее часть пуха.

— Сойдет? — спросил Дин, сжимая челюсти и стараясь не стучать зубами от холода.

Кастиэль кивнул, задумчиво покрутив перо в пальцах.

— Сойдет, — согласился он. — Я вылечу твой порез.

— Нет, пускай будет, — сказал Дин, засовывая пораненный палец в рот. — Само заживет.

Кастиэль удивился, но явно решил не спорить и вернул все внимание перу в своих руках.

— Сейчас я подожгу его.

— Давай вместе, — предложил Дин, пошарив в кармане и вытащив оттуда зажигалку. Чиркнув, он зажег небольшой огонек, поднес его к перу, но не дал огню заняться. — Это же ничем тебе не повредит? — уточнил он. Кас покачал головой и чуть улыбнулся.

— Нет, Дин, сказал он. — Не повредит.

Дин кивнул в ответ и сглотнул.

— Готов? — спросил он, глядя Кастиэлю в глаза. Отражение огонька добавляло в них бесовский отблеск — хотя, может, это просто светилась радость от их совместного тайного ритуала.

— Да, Дин, — ответил Кастиэль.

— Тогда на счет три. Делай… что там ангелы делают, а я просто подожгу верхнюю часть, хорошо? Три, два, один…

Дин прикоснулся огоньком зажигалки к кончику пера, и в ту же секунду перед его глазами вспыхнул столп света. С приглушенным криком он закрыл глаза руками — по ним словно резануло лучом лазера. Когда режущая боль немного утихла, он попытался открыть глаза. Кастиэль, все еще держащий перо в руке, выглядел смущенным. Подвинувшись ближе, Дин успел увидеть, как оно осыпалось пеплом, на секунду сохранив четкие очертания — так быстро пламя пожрало его.

Дин подул на пепел, окончательно его развеивая. Тот бесследно растворился в спокойном холодном воздухе, и Дин спокойно выдохнул.

— Кажется, мы это сделали, — сказал он, несколько мгновений всматриваясь в темноту.

— Да, мы сделали это, — согласился Кастиэль, посмотрев на Дина сияющими глазами. — Теперь я — твой ангел-хранитель. До следующего года.

Дин ухмыльнулся.

— Мы отлично проведем время, — сказал он и резко замолчал. — Кас, — окликнул он ангела внезапно. — Когда мы уедем из Висконсина… Когда мы уедем куда-нибудь еще… ты же сможешь пойти с нами, или ты можешь появляться только здесь?

Кас улыбнулся.

— Я могу сопровождать тебя, Дин, — сказал он. — Так долго, как ты пожелаешь.

Дин улыбнулся в ответ и взглянул на усыпавшие небо звезды.

— Вечно, — сказал он, не успев остановить себя. Пока Кас присматривает за ним, он в безопасности, как и его маленький брат. Он глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух. Ему хотелось, чтобы это мгновение никогда не заканчивалось.

— С днем рождения, Дин, — тихо произнес Кастиэль.


	2. Chapter 2

Дину было десять лет, когда он впервые расплакался из-за Каса.

Дин сидел в гостиничной комнате, которую выбрал для них Джон Винчестер — на этот раз не самой дрянной, даже с собственной ванной, телевизором, чистыми фиолетовыми стенами, удобным желтым диваном и кроватями. Он надеялся, что сегодня отец наконец вернется домой. Да, сегодня был только первый день охоты, но ведь это был особенный день, и к тому же его и так не было с ними на Рождество. Солнце уже село, а Джон так и не вернулся. Дин расстроено плюхнулся на диван, глядя, как часы отсчитывают время до полуночи первого января — осталось лишь несколько минут. Сэм давно потерял всякую надежду дождаться отца и отправился спать, улыбаясь Дину, пока тот подтыкал ему одеяло и шептал «Счастливого Нового Года, Сэмми», а затем гасил свет.

Дин ждал, когда наступит Новый Год, чтобы наконец самому отправиться спать. Глаза пощипывало от усталости. Он взял подушку и обнял ее, прижав к груди, чтобы согреться.

_Ш-шурх._

— Эй, Кас! — поприветствовал его Дин, тут же вскочив с дивана. Внезапные появления ангела уже не заставали его врасплох, так как тот появлялся почти каждый день, но сегодня он был особенно рад его видеть. Кас, который, кажется, уловил смену его настроения, широко улыбнулся и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Дином.

— Привет, Дин, — весело отозвался Кас. — Я кое-что тебе принес, так что тебе больше не придется обниматься с подушкой, — он смущенно протянул Дину маленького плюшевого медвежонка. Дин фыркнул, взял игрушку, повертел ее в руках и внимательно рассмотрел.

— Где ты его достал? — спросил он слегка презрительно.

— Я сам его сделал, — радостно известил его Кас, и Дин перестал оттягивать его лапу, вместо этого прижав ее к плюшевому животу. Он присмотрелся к игрушке повнимательнее — у него была короткая коричневая шерстка, маленькая миленькая мордочка и мягкое нутро.

— Мне нравится, — искренне сказал Дин. — Он чудесный, Кас.

Кас покраснел и отвернулся к телевизору. Дин улегся поудобнее, закинул одну ногу на спинку дивана за Касом, а другую свесив с края диванной подушки. Некоторое время они молча смотрели телевизор, Дин неосознанно теребил мишку, лежащего у него на коленях. Наконец время пошло на секунды; когда обратный отсчет закончился, все на трансляции радостно закричали, а фон расцветили разноцветные фейерверки.

— Дин? — спустя какое-то время окликнул его Кастиэль; когда он перевел на него взгляд, то обнаружил, что тот озадаченно морщит лоб, глядя на экран.

— Да, Кас?

— Что делают все эти люди?

Дин снова посмотрел на экран, но там не происходило ничего необычного — люди просто собрались в толпу, чтобы полюбоваться салютом.

— Ты что, шутишь? — поинтересовался он у ангела. Кас удивленно на него посмотрел.

-…нет?

Дин усмехнулся.

— Люди празднуют наступление Нового Года! — сказал он. — Они надувают шары, поджигают бенгальские огни, надевают праздничные колпаки, любуются фейерверками… — он замолчал, оглядев скромную, тихую гостиничную комнату с вставшим в горле комом.

— Зачем они это делают это все? — спросил Кас тем чарующим голосом, который Дин привык называть Ангельским Голосом Каса. Спустя почти год между ними все еще оставалась какая-то недосказанность, иногда он казался таким недоступным — прямо как сам фейерверк — яркий, прекрасный и такой далекий. Заметив, что Кас на него смотрит, он встряхнулся и отогнал внезапно охватившую его хандру.

— Потому что они счастливы! — объяснил он с воодушевлением. — Ведь они проводят этот день с дорогими им людьми! Ну, и конечно же, фейерверки это всегда очень круто.

— Оу, — задумчиво протянул Кас, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.  
Вскоре Дин начал проваливаться в сон, прижав ноги к боку Кастиэля. Даже сейчас он чувствовал исходящий от него свет и легкие прикосновения крыльев к его коленям.

Когда он проснулся следующим утром, Кастиэль уже ушел.

Он скатился с дивана и подошел к сумке, стоящей около его кровати. Все еще не до конца проснувшись, он вяло покопался в ее нутре и добыл себе новую футболку — а затем заметил принт на ней и застонал. Это был тупой шуточный подарок, который Сэм купил ему на Рождество, — голубая безрукавка с плюшевым медведем на ней и надписью «Я лю обнимашки», написанной каким-то витиеватым шрифтом. Он любил, когда Дин носил эту футболку. К тому же медвежонок с принта был очень похож на того, которого сделал для него Кас.

Дин подумал о том, чтобы разбудить Сэма, но решил дать ему еще немного поспать. Это ведь было первое января, выходной… к тому же не то что бы им было нужно куда-то идти, да и в гости они никого не ждали.

Дин налил себе немного сока и уселся за низкий столик у окна, расслабленно его прихлебывая. Может, сегодня он почистит ружье — последний раз он делал это несколько дней назад, — а потом они с Сэмом посмотрят телевизор. Самый обычный день, совершенно неотличимый…

_Тук-Тук-Тук!_

— Привет, Дин! — донесся до него громкий голос за окном, и от неожиданности Дин едва не подавился соком, расплескав половину. Утерев рот и встав, он подошел к окну, чтобы осторожно выглянуть наружу.

И ахнул.

Снаружи повис Кастиэль, болтая в воздухе маленькими ступнями, полы его рубища трепетали на ветру.

Дин распахнул окно.

— Кас?! — воскликнул он, смерив ангела взглядом. На голову Кас нахлобучил праздничный колпак, в руках был зажат бенгальский огонь, а вокруг парили, казалось, целые кучи надувных шаров. На спине у него был приторочен какой-то рюкзак, полный… это что… фейерверки?

— Да, привет, — ответил Кастиэль, широко улыбнувшись.

— Что ты… что ты тут устроил? — спросил Дин ошеломленно. Неужели Кас отправился на одну из вечеринок в честь Нового Года и утащил оттуда все это барахло? Разве он не понимает, что все празднование закончилось прошлой ночью?

— А, это? — сказал Кастиэль. — Мне показалось, что это может нам пригодиться.

Дин уставился на него, совершенно не понимая, о чем тот говорит. Он пожал плечами в ответ, отчего Кас заулыбался только шире.

— Ты сказал, что люди надувают шарики, когда они счастливы, так? — спросил он, размахивая своей кучей шаров. Там были и розовые, и зеленые, Дин был уверен, что даже видел один в черно-желтую полоску, с крылышками и жалом. — Так что… я принес шарики, потому что всегда счастлив рядом с тобой, — он поднял взгляд на парящие над ним шарики. — К тому же мне очень понравился шарик в виде пчелы. Только посмотри на него, Дин, — он радостно задрыгал ногами. — И, и, и… Я знаю, что твои глаза похожи на фейерверки, но я подумал, что мы могли бы посмотреть на настоящие! — он ненадолго замолчал, задумавшись. — Я уверен, что когда в твоих глазах отразится их свет, они станут еще прекраснее. А посмотри на этот огонек! — Он радостно помахал зажатой в руке палочкой. — Я подумал, что эта штука тоже будет к месту, раз уж я всегда провожу время с дороги… Дин?

Дин издал странный задушенный звук.

— С тобой все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Кас.   
Дин подумал, что Кас, конечно, не осознает, что нельзя вот так просто приходить и рассказывать подобную сентиментальную чушь. Он понимает, насколько это странно, и что это заставляет Дина…

Дин крепко сжал губы, пытаясь не показать, как сильно они дрожат, и сглотнул, сдерживая подступившие к глазам слезы.

— Я… Я забыл что-то принести? — взволнованно спросил Кас. — Я так и знал. Нужно было принести еще одну надувную пчелку. Прости, Дин, я…

Прежде, чем он успел остановиться, Дин высунулся из окна, схватил Каса за плечи и притянул его в крепкое объятие. Он зажмурился и вжался лицом в его плечо, стараясь приглушить сдавленные рыдания.

— Оу, — протянул Кас, словно ему только что открылась какая-то вселенская загадка. — Ты просто следуешь надписи на своей футболке! — Дин пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, и Кас похлопал его по спине. — Да, Дин. Я тоже лю обнимашки. О нет, огонек погас!

Дин отстранился, шмыгая носом и вытирая мокрые щеки.

— Ты тупица, — пробормотал он, отвернувшись, чтобы Кастиэль не видел его лица. — Спасибо, Кас.

— За что? — спросил тот. — Я забыл принести для тебя шарик, Дин. Тебе не за что меня благодарить.

Двадцать три дня спустя, в полночь дня рождения Дина, они привязали запятнанное перо к фейерверку и наблюдали за тем, как оно исчезает в ночном небе, и обернувшись друг к другу тогда, когда небо расцветили разноцветные всполохи, отражавшиеся в их глазах.

— Ну вот, теперь ты связан со мной еще на один год, — улыбнулся Дин.

— С днем рождения, Дин, — ответил Кас, отвернувшись и наблюдая, как последние огоньки гаснут, падая на землю.


	3. Chapter 3

Кас впервые спас Дина, когда тому исполнилось тринадцать.

Дин отправился с отцом на охоту в Айове. Теперь Сэм был достаточно взрослым, чтобы оставаться в гостинице одному, и Джон сказал, что ему потребуется помощь старшего сына, чтобы следить за привидением, которое, по слухам, было очень быстрым и злобным.

В действительности, конечно, привидение было совсем молодым и практически эфемерным. Джон хотел, чтобы Дин постепенно привыкал к работе охотника, оттачивая свои навыки.

Дин, совершенно об этом не зная, гордо шагал рядом с отцом. Теперь лезвие его ножа было длиннее, а зеленые глаза полны цинизма. Он вошел в дом, бухая по полу тяжелыми ботинками не по размеру, шаря повсюду лучом фонарика. Он все еще чувствовал на языке соленый привкус — чуть раньше он запустил палец в мешочек с каменной солью, кривясь и наслаждаясь одновременно от горьковатого вкуса.

— Проверь верхний этаж, Дин, — велел ему Джон. — Я поищу внизу. Запомни, иди вперед и ни в коем случае не теряй бдительности.

Застилающие пол доски зловеще скрипели, словно в каком-нибудь дешевом ужастике, которые они с Сэмом смотрели иногда по телевизору. Он ухмыльнулся подобным мыслям и открыл дверь слева по коридору. С опаской войдя внутрь, он обнаружил, что это когда-то была спальня. Сейчас все поверхности утопали в пыли, а белые занавески у распахнутого настежь окна колыхались на ветру, словно хэллоуинское привидение. Дин крепче сжал пушку, медленно поворачиваясь и осматривая комнату. Казалось, что та пустует, ее заполняли лишь обломки, воспоминания о бурлящей когда-то жизни — открытая пудреница, расправленная постель, пара башмаков, небрежно кинутых под туалетный столик…

 

_Какое-то движение отразилось в зеркале._

Прежде, чем Дин успел задуматься, он вскинул ружье и выстрелил. Раздался оглушительный шум. В воздухе просвистели осколки стекла и, будто прозрачные кинжалы, впились в руки, оцарапали щеки, будто когтями. Дин резко втянул воздух — до него донесся скрип половиц за его спиной, и он смачно выругался — он выстрелил в отражение, а не в само привидение. И теперь он ощущал, как тело сковывает невыносимый холод. Его откинуло к стене, и он тут же почувствовал, как по шее потекло теплое — кап, кап, кап… Перед ним появился призрак женщины с прозрачной кожей, она ухмыльнулась и склонилась ниже, вжимаясь в его грудь холодными пальцами.

— Отец! — прохрипел Дин. — Папа…

Женское лицо исказилось в гримасе ненависти, и она повернула запястье; Дин почувствовал, как его сердце сдалось и затрепетало. Распахнув глаза от боли и ужаса, он осознал, что выронил ружье — но теперь он не мог даже двинуть рукой, чтобы дотянуться до спрятанного кинжала. Он мог лишь хрипеть, но отец его не услышит — это конец, он не сможет ничего сделать, и умрет прямо тут…

И тут он услышал знакомый шелест крыльев.

Сердце в его груди взволнованно запульсировало. Через прозрачное тело призрака он увидел, как Кас обернулся, удивленно рассматривая раскинувшуюся перед ним сцену. Он протянул руку к призраку и коснулся пальцем ее спины. Теперь он выглядел собранным и разгневанным, таким Дин никогда не видел его раньше, и даже не думал, что он на это способен — он буквально нагонял ужас. Призрак зло завопил и зашипел, окутавшись дымом. Дин тоже закричал, когда она сжала его сердце еще крепче, как последнее, что теперь связывало ее с реальным миром. Кас, все так же не проронив ни слова, лишь сжал зубы и нажал сильнее. Наконец, пронзительно взвыв, призрак испарился.

Дин согнулся вдвое, закашлявшись и судорожно пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Кас терпеливо ждал, стоя рядом и не касаясь его. Когда он выпрямился, то увидел, что у Каса на лице застыло все то же выражение — молчаливая ярость. Внезапно он осознал, как сильно Кас вырос с их первой встречи — его крылья стали намного больше и мощнее. Попытавшись разрядить обстановку, Дин слабо улыбнулся, все еще хрипло хватая ртом воздух. Это же Кас, в конце концов. Его друг.

— Ты как раз вовремя, Кас, — сказал он.

Не проронив ни слова, Кастиэль взял одно из своих темных перьев и невесомо провел им по шее Дина, все еще запачканной в крови из раны на затылке. С мрачным выражением лица он вызвал из пальцев пламя, сжигая перо в короткой яркой вспышке.

— Моя работа ангела-хранителя была бы куда легче, Дин, если бы ты звал на помощь тогда, когда это необходимо.

— Да, я тоже об этом подумал, — Дин провел ладонью по затылку и поморщился, нащупав шишку. Кас чуть успокоился; потянувшись, он накрыл ладонь Дина своей. Боль тут же уменьшилась, а кровь перестала идти.

— Спасибо, — смущенно выдохнул Дин. Кас закатил глаза и легонько сжал его плечо. Теперь его ладони стали такими широкими, совсем не такими, какими их помнил Дин по долгим карточным сражениям ночи напролет. Он вгляделся в его лицо, пухлые губы и большие глаза, так часто прищуренные от гнева или решимости. — Стареешь, — заявил он с ноткой иронии. Кас улыбнулся.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько, — ответил он. — Мне уж точно больше четырнадцати.

— Четырнадцати? — Дин замялся, проигрывая в голове последние несколько минут: вот Кас удивленно обнаруживает, что Дин попал в передрягу, вот он выдергивает перо и тут же сжигает его; теперь же он смотрел на него, приподняв брови, и ждал, когда до Дина наконец дойдет.

— Уже полночь. Это мой день рождения, — осознал он наконец. — Я… Я забыл.

— Я уверен, что по возвращению в отель тебя будет ждать сюрприз от брата, — сказал Кас, снова улыбнувшись. — Прости, что у меня ничего для тебя нет. Сейчас на Небесах неспокойно.

— Кас… — начал было Дин, не до конца уверенный, что же именно он хочет сказать. Некоторое время они неловко смотрели друг на друга. Их время детских признаний и ничем не прикрытой любви, казалось, осталось где-то далеко-далеко позади. — Кас, я…

— Дин? — раздался голос Джона Винчестера, и они оба вздрогнули, синхронно сделав шаг друг от друга.

— Уходи, чувак! — прошептал Дин, уже слыша шаги отца на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

Кас кивнул, но не торопился никуда пропадать; наоборот, после секундного колебания он шагнул вперед и крепко обнял Дина за плечи. Дин застыл на мгновение, но потом отмер и обнял Каса в ответ. Он осторожно зарылся пальцами в мягкие перья на внутренней стороне ангельских крыльев. Кас же слегка сжал в кулаках футболку Дина.

— С днем рождения, Дин, — сказал он, и, заслышав шаги Джона уже на подходе к комнате, исчез с тихим шелестом крыльев.

— Дин, первый этаж чист, как и подвал. Ты что-нибудь нашел? — спросил Джон, входя в комнату.

— М-м, нет, сэр, — отозвался Дин, опуская руки и стараясь выглядеть как можно более невинно. — То есть, да, сэр! — воскликнул он, и Джон обернулся, наконец замечая побитое стекло и кровь на шее Дина. — Да, я обнаружил призрака, и… я застрелил ее. Призрака.

Джон прошелся по комнате.

— Она была из стекла?

Дин покраснел.

— Нет, я… сначала я выстрелил в зеркало, — пробормотал он. — Она откинула меня к стене. Но второй раз я не промахнулся.

Джон выглядел разгневанным, и Дин поежился под его взглядом.

— Я должен был быть здесь, — и Дин осознал, что он разгневан на себя самого. — Я совсем ничего не слышал в подвале, а ты здесь мог погибнуть.

— Со мной все было в порядке! — обиженно возразил Дин. — Я же убил ее в итоге, так? Ее здесь больше нет.

Джон вытащил прибор измерения электромагнитной помехоустойчивости; и правда, показатели были на минимуме, не фиксируя никакой аномальной активности. Джон удивленно хмыкнул.

— Отличная работа, Дин, — сказал он, протянул было руку, но тут же опустил ее. — В следующий раз не стреляй в зеркала, как полный идиот.

Дин прошел следом за отцом из комнаты, чувствуя, как сжимается горло от воспоминаний о теплом объятии Каса. В его руке было зажато темное перо, оставшееся в кулаке после того, как Кас улетел прочь.


	4. Chapter 4

Впервые на Небеса Дин попал в пятнадцать лет.

— Вот как-то так получилось, — сказал Дин. — Кто-то из моей новой школы узнал, что у меня скоро день рождения, а им только дай повод закатить вечеринку, поэтому они хотят что-то устроить дома у какого-то парня…

— Поэтому ты хочешь сжечь перо сейчас? — спросил Кас, кажется, его немного расстроила эта перспектива. — Если ты не сможешь вернуться к полуночи, то, наверное, это хорошее решение.

Дин пожал плечами, нервно теребя растянутый подол старой футболки.

— Я просто подумал… — начал он, но тут же замолчал, сделал глубокий вдох, и продолжил. — Я подумал, что ты бы тоже мог прийти. Ну, на вечеринку. Если ты придешь, то мы сможем уединиться и сжечь перо в полночь.

Ты хочешь, чтобы я поучаствовал в праздновании твоего дня рождения? — пораженно спросил Кас. — Дин, я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Ты мой лучший друг, — возразил Дин, застав врасплох Каса мягкими нотками, прозвучавшими в голосе. — Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел. Я просто… — он снова пожал плечами, не зная, как закончить фразу. Он просто… что? Он хочет, чтобы рядом был Кас, пока он будет притворяться, что ему есть о чем поговорить с толпой едва знакомых людей? Он просто хочет, чтобы Кас был рядом, когда ему вынесут торт и он задует на нем шестнадцать свечек? Что вечеринка потеряет весь смысл, если он не сможет поднять взгляд и увидеть присматривающего за ним Каса?

— Я приду, Дин, — заверил его Кас. Дин поднял взгляд и уставился в невероятно темные, как никогда раньше, глаза Каса; внезапно он словно бы потерял связь с реальностью, словно вошел в воду, ожидая увидеть бассейн, но попал в безбрежный океан.  
— Только если ты хочешь, — сказал Дин, просто чтобы разбавить повисшее молчание.

— Я хочу, — уверенно ответил Кас, и его слабая улыбка преследовала Дина в мыслях весь оставшийся день.

И вот они в доме человека, имени которого Дин даже не помнит, в окружении людей, которых он едва знает, играют в «правду или вызов». Это одна из самых нелюбимых игр Дина, но то, что он сегодня именинник, обязывает его делать все, о чем попросят, радостно при этом улыбаясь.

Кас тоже сидел в круге, прямо напротив него. Его ангельские крылья были надежно скрыты, и сейчас в нем нельзя было заподозрить ничего сверъестественного… и все же, думал Дин, что-то особенное в нем есть. Быть может, это его манера держаться, он сидит чуть прямее, чем остальные, скрестив ноги и держа в руке бокал с пуншем, словно это чертова ваза династии Минь: аккуратно, стараясь не пролить не капли, и, кажется, не совсем понимая его назначение.   
Дин поймал его взгляд и подмигнул. Кас моргнул и улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Окей, очередь Дина. Правда или вызов? — Сказала симпатичная девушка, сидящая слева от Дина. Наверное, она склонилась к нему чуть ближе, чем это было нужно, и, вставая, чтобы взять себе еще пунша, взмахнула волосами совсем рядом с его лицом, громко смеясь над его глупыми шутками.

— Правда, — сказал Дин, совсем не задумываясь. _Дерьмо._

— Хм-м-м, — протянула она, окидывая его внимательным взглядом. — Ну хорошо, что ж… Ты новенький в городе, и никто не знает ничего о твоем прошлом, этакий человек-загадка. Тогда мой вопрос… — Дин сделал большой глоток напитка, ожидая вопроса и продумывая всевозможные варианты ответов. Кас наблюдал за ними с волнением и досадой. Да, да, не нужно было выбирать правду, но что теперь было делать?.. — Мой вопрос… Тебе нравится кто-нибудь из присутствующих?

Все в комнате застонали в едином порыве.

— Черт подери, Касси, — воскликнула темноглазая девушка рядом. — Ты не могла спросить, например, сколько времени он провел в тюрьме?

— Или о его тайной жене? — добавила рыжая девушка в футболке со спайдерменом и обворожительной улыбкой.

Первой реакцией Дина было облегчение, но потом он ощутил, как щеки начинает медленно заливать румянец. Нравится ли ему кто-то в этой комнате? Что ж, Касси была вполне себе ничего, это правда. И парень, с которым он разговаривал недавно, тоже был весьма горяч. А еще здесь был…

Дин встретился с Касом взглядом, и в его мозгу будто что-то замкнуло.

 _Дерьмо_ , снова чертыхнулся он про себя. Сколько уже времени это происходит? Они знают друг друга целую вечность, это так, и он всегда испытывал к Касу некое… сильно чувство. Он всегда осознавал, что Кас отлично выглядит, но это было совершенно объективное наблюдение, без какой-либо примеси заинтересованности. К тому же у него были прекрасные глаза, эти пухлые губы, мягкие вечно растрепанные волосы, а недавно он стал замечать, как красиво напрягаются мышцы на его руках, когда он двигается, и…

— …это вполне нормальный вопрос, — говорила тем временем Кэсси, звонко смеясь, и Дин усилием воли заставил себя оторваться от рассматривания определенной части тела Каса. — Давай, Дин. Тебе кто-нибудь нравится?

Последовала долгая пауза, после чего Дин прочистил горло, нагло улыбнулся и ответил.

— Да, есть тут кое-кто, — люди вокруг заулюлюкали и зачмокали губами, изображая поцелуи. Дин постарался отогнать румянец с щек и равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Ну так давай, — подбодрила его Кэсси, ухмыляясь. — Признавайся, кто это?

— Ага-ага, щаз, — ответил Дин. — Уговор был на один вопрос, таковы правила. Так что — следующий!

Как только ажиотаж поутих, и все внимание перекинулось с Дина на какого-то другого беднягу, Дин выдохнул с облегчением. Он пожевал губу, делая вид, что наблюдает за каким-то парнем, поющим Рианну, совершенно при этом не попадая в ноты. Не выдал ли он своим ответом, на кого направлена его симпатия? Что, если Кас догадается, смутится он или испугается, или есть какая-то вероятность, что он…

Дина снова словно прошибло током от одной только мысли о том, что Кас мог бы принять его чувства. Он не должен об этом думать; ведь какие-либо отношения между ними совершенно невозможны, так? Они дружат уже целую вечность. Наверное, Касу это покажется какой-то глупостью. Это и _должно_ казаться глупостью. И все же, бросив взгляд на Каса, Дин подумал о том, что это _хорошая_ глупость. _Очень хорошая_. Можно сказать, даже горячая…

— Очередь Кастиэля! — объявила Кэсси, улыбаясь. — Ну что, правда или вызов?

Дин видел, как Кас поразмыслил секунду. Бросив на Дина немного обеспокоенный взгляд, он наконец дал свой ответ:

— Вызов.

Дин сглотнул. Он надеялся, что они не заставят Каса делать что-нибудь ужасно смущающее.

Некоторое время все совещались, решая, какой же вызов предложить Кастиэлю, пока кто-то не предложил:

— Семь минут на небесах? — все вокруг рассмеялись и закивали.

Дин ощутил, как его сердце ухнуло в пятки. Он внезапно почувствовал накатившую тошноту. Взглянув на ангела, он увидел, что тот широко распахнул глаза и напрягся, начиная подниматься на ноги; Дин внезапно осознал, что Кас думает, будто все вокруг узнали, что он спустился с Небес. Поймав его взгляд, он быстро покачал головой и жестами попросил его сесть. Кастиэль сглотнул и снова опустился на пол, адамово яблоко ощутимо перекатилось на его горле, тут же направляя мысли Дина в совершенно ненужную сторону.

— С кем? — спросил кто-то.

— Давайте пустим бутылочку, — предложила Кэсси. Девушка рядом с ней закатила глаза.

— Ага, сначала дай мне бутылку пива, которую мы могли бы использовать, гений, — резко возразила она. — Ладно, давайте, пусть каждый из присутствующих загадает число от одного до ста. А потом Кас назовет любую цифру. Чье число окажется к нему наиболее близким, то и получит свои семь минут на небесах.

Отовсюду донесся согласный гомон.

— Все готовы? — спросила Кэсси. Дин вздохнул и выбрал совершенно случайное число — 67, год, в который была выпущена отцовская машина. — Окей, Кас, твой ход. Выбери число.

Взгляд Каса обежал толпу, остановившись на Дине. Он слегка поднял брови, все еще нервничая, на что Дин кивнул ему, подбадривая.

Кас открыл рот, замер на секунду, а затем четко произнес:

— Шестьдесят семь.

Дин облегченно выдохнул, даже не замечая до этого, что задерживал дыхание.

— Это мое число! — сказал он чуть громче, чем следовало бы. — Это мое число.

Отовсюду доносились подначки и шуточки, но никто не злорадствовал всерьез.

— Вы двое просто слишком долго друг друга знаете, — с сожалением протянула какая-то девушка, глядя на Каса.

— Ага, или Кас умеет читать мысли, — предположил парень, сидящий рядом с ней. Кас неловко завозился, и тут Дин ощутил, как вспыхнули его щеки, потому что _что?_ Может ли Кас и правда читать мысли? И мог ли он использовать эти способности, чтобы выбрать именно его?

Черт, конечно бы он использовал их, подумал Дин. Он хотел бы оказаться с кем-то знакомым — он ведь представления не имеет о том, что происходит. Так что это ничего не значило.

Постойте, но если Кас может читать мысли, не значит ли это, что он уже знает о…

Чтобы скрыть вновь заливший щеки румянец, Дин поднялся и выступил из круга, протягивая Касу руку и хлопая друга по плечу, как только тот подошел.

— Все в порядке, — пробормотал он Касу, улыбнувшись. Кас все еще выглядел совершенно озадаченным, но кивнул в ответ. Они прошли к кладовке в коридоре и осторожно вошли внутрь. Все смеялись, и Дин сделал попытку присоединиться ко всеобщему веселью, хотя внутри едва сдерживал подступающую панику. Как он должен объяснить Касу, что происходит? Как это сделать, не открыв того, что на самом деле он не то что бы и _против_ того, чем они должны бы тут сейчас заняться?

Дверь за их спиной захлопнулась, погружая комнату в темноту. Спустя мгновение Кас прочистил горло.

— Дин, что мы тут делаем?

— Это и есть те самые семь минут на небесах, Кас, — сказал Дин, чувствуя, как горят щеки. Ему представилось, что они должны были уже светиться в темноте.

— О, — протянул Кас, все еще ничего не понимая, и положил руку на плечо Дина. В следующее мгновения до слуха Дина донесся шелест крыльев, и он зажмурился от бьющего в глаза яркого света, вдыхая свежий, наполненный цветочным ароматом воздух. От падения из-за нахлынувших ощущений его спасла лишь крепкая рука Каса, все еще покоящаяся на его плече.

— Какого дьявола? — воскликнул он, оглядываясь кругом. Они находились в каком-то саду, ухоженном и тихом. Вокруг стояла жара, не имеющая ничего общего с холодной зимой в Иллинойсе. Дин повернулся к Касу, который смотрел на него, явно нервничая.

— Что-то не так, Дин? — спросил он. — Мы можем отправиться в другую часть, если ты хочешь. У нас все еще осталось шесть с половиной минут.

— Что… Что… Где мы? — потребовал ответа Дин. — И с каких пор ты можешь летать вместе со мной?

— Это — Небеса, — просто сообщил Кас, и Дин отступил на шаг в удивлении.

— Погоди, то есть _те самые_ Небеса? — уточнил он, на что Кас лишь пожал плечами.

— Я тут живу, — сказал он. — Это лишь небольшой их уголок.

Дин оглядел раскинушийся вокруг безмятежный сад. Он был полон света, свежего ветра и безоблачного неба.

— Это одно из моих любимых мест, — добавил Кастиэль, наблюдая за тем, как Дин с любопытством осматривается вокруг. — Мне нравится иногда здесь полежать.

Дин опустил взгляд на траву — он была высокой и мягкой, а на том месте, где они стояли, чуть примята. Приглядевшись он ахнул — это были очертания человека с крыльями — точнее сказать, очертания Каса. Он приходил сюда так часто, что оставил на полянке свой след.

Пытаясь осознать, что и правда находится сейчас на _Небесах_ , он опустился наземь, похлопав по траве рукой, приглашая Каса к нему присоединиться. Кас склонил голову к плечу, но последовал его примеру. Они легли рядом, уставившись в голубое небо.

— Дин? — позвал его Кастиэль спустя мгновение.

— Да, Кас?

— Как обычные люди играют в «семь минут на небесах»?

Какое-то время Дин молчал. Откуда-то издалека до них доносился шум реки или фонтана, успокаивая своим неспешным перезвоном.

— Это глупая игра, — сказал он наконец. — Люди идут в кладовку и… обжимаются там семь минут.

— Обжимаются?

Дин сжал зубы.

— Целуются, — сказал он.

— О! — снова протянул Кас. Скосив глаза, Дин заметил, что теперь он тоже покраснел. Некоторое время они лежали, смущенные, отчего внезапно хотелось смеяться.

— Наверное, нам стоит вернуться, — сказал Дин спустя несколько минут, когда повисшее между ними напряжение чуть схлынуло.

— Да, Дин, — согласился Кас, поднимаясь. Встав, Дин заметил, что тоже оставил после себя примятую траву, прямо рядом со следом Каса; их отпечатки будто бы держались за руки.

— Надо сюда иногда наведываться, — сказал он, наблюдая за ангелом краем глаза. Повернушись, он позволил Касу положить руку на свое плечо. — Серьезно, чувак, когда ты научился перемещаться с пассажиром?

Кас пожал плечами.

— Недавно мои крылья стали сильнее, — сказал он, разминая их и поводя плечами под футболкой. Дин сглотнул.

— Ничего не имею против, — спокойно сообщил он. Кас со легким стыдом посмотрел в его глаза.

— Прости, что это были довольно молчаливые семь минут на Небесах, — сказал он.

Дин пожал плечами.

— Это были крутые семь минут, — возразил он, ухмыльнувшись. _Не такие крутые, как семь минут поцелуев с тобой, но все же_ , добавил он про себя, а затем мысленно же выругался, потому что если Кас и правда может читать мысли, то он это прекрасно услышал.

Прежде, чем он успел сделать хоть что-то, кроме как бросить на Каса полный ужаса взгляд, они снова появились в темной кладовке после взмаха крыльев ангела.

— Время вышло! — донесся до них громкий голос, и дверь распахнулась, открыв вид на столпившихся за ней людей, сбившихся в кучу и освещенных светом, льющимся из коридора, словно в каком-то кадре из телевизионного шоу.

— Чем вы тут вообще занимались? — спросила Кэсси, оглядев взъерошенную шевелюру Каса и пылающие щеки Дина. — У вас было ужасно тихо. Вы что, поцелуйные ниндзя?

Взглянув на свои часы, Дин схватил Каса за руку и потянул из кладовки наружу.

— Нам нужно немного проветриться, — заявил он, проходя мимо сгрудившегося народа и распахивая парадную дверь. Одноклассники за спиной улюлюкали и смеялись, но Дина это сейчас совершенно не волновало — до полуночи оставалось всего три минуты.

Как только дверь за ними закрылась и они оказались на террасе одни, Кас расправил крылья за спиной. Дин протянул руку, ожидая, когда ангел передаст ему перо.

— Выбери сам, — предложил ему Кастиэль, вытягивая крыло вперед. У Дина перехватило дыхание — он _обожал_ прикасаться к его оперению, а случаев для этого выпадало так мало.  
— Э-эм, хорошо, — пробормотал он и подошел ближе. Кас смотрел на ночное небо, затянутое тучами, скрывшими все до единой звездочки, ничуть не похожее на безмятежную голубую бесконечность, раскинувшуюся над садом на Небесах. Дин остановил руку в сантиметрах от оперения, любуясь его ярким сиянием. Он остановил свой выбор на одном из центральных перьев, чтобы не нарушать симметрии. Протянув руку, он легонько потянул за него. Перо легко отделилось от крыла, а от неуклюжих пальцев Дина за ним потянулось и соседнее. Бросив на Каса виноватый взгляд, Дин вытянул оба, быстро спрятав одно из них в карман, пока Кас рассматривал хмурое небо.

— Вот это, — сказал он, втаскивая из спрятанных на бедре ножен нож.

— Ты взял с собой на вечеринку нож, — заметил Кас. — Я сделал кое-какие исследования, прежде, чем прийти, и думаю, что это не было столь уж необходимо.

Дин тихо рассмеялся и сделал надрез на пальце. Оттого, что он всегда использовал один и тот же палец, то теперь надрез каждый раз начинал светиться — белый порез на коже.

Он прижал палец к мягкому темному перу, как сделал когда-то в первый раз.

— Готов? — спросил он, доставая из кармана зажигалку. — В этом году моя очередь.

Кас улыбнулся и кивнул, уверенно держа перо, в то время как Дин поднес к верхнему кончику огонек зажигалки. Пламя занялось медленно — оно ласково обхватывало перо, передвигаясь все ниже, пожирая бархатную поверхность и оставляя только жесткую сердцевину. Как только погасла последняя искорка, Кас поднял взгляд на Дина и сжег остатки в столпе света, заставившего Дина скривиться.

— Готово, — сказал он довольно. Кас кивнул, отвернувшись и рассматривая тихий ночной пейзаж. Дин рассматривал его профиль, когда на него снизошло озарение — вот прямо сейчас в голове ангела витают мысли, которые Дину никогда не удастся прочитать — он ведь всего лишь обычный человек; и что в один прекрасный день тот просто мог уйти и больше никогда не вернуться. Если Кас пожелает, он может просто улететь, и тогда Дин больше никогда…

— Кас, — позвал он хрипло. — Кас, ты… ты, э-э, ты же не против быть моим ангелом-хранителем? — Кас повернулся к нему и нахмурился. Дин продолжил, с каждым мгновением ощущая себя все глупее и глупее. — Я имею в виду, тебе же не наскучило, или… не приелось?

— Я бы не стал сжигать перо, если бы этого не хотел, — мягко заметил Кас. Дин невесело кивнул. Все так, как он и думал. Кас с ним до того момента, пока ему не надоест. Как только он откажется сжигать перо, их отношениям придет конец. Но тут Кас продолжил: — Ты для меня не какая-то забава, Дин. Решение стать твоим ангелом-хранителем — одна из самых правильных вещей в моей жизни. Если бы даже я мог устать или пресытиться этим — я все равно хотел бы остаться с тобой. Защищать тебя, — пылко заверил он Дина. — Я не могу представить себе будущего, в котором не хотел бы хранить тебя от опасности.

Дин посмотрел на Каса широко распахнутыми глазами, совершенно лишенный дара речи, и ангел пожал плечами.

— Это правда, — сказал он, снова отворачиваясь.

Дин сглотнул. Он должен был что-то ответить, рассказать Касу о том, о чем он думал в последнее время, или просто сказать, как много значит для него то, что Кас остается рядом. Когда они были совсем детьми, он не сильно заострял внимание на то, что Кас _ангел_ , потому что тогда он был для него простым задорным мальчишкой с крыльями. Но теперь Дин наконец ощутил… ту _честь_ , неописуемую, огромную честь, что оказывает ему Кас, соглашаясь его защищать.

— Я… начал Дин, но замолк, сдаваясь. — Это же все из-за моей улыбки, да? — сказал он вместо этого, ухмыльнувшись. Кас бросил на него ясный понимающий взгляд.

— Это определенно одна из причин, — ответил Кастиэль достаточно низким голосом, от которого сердце Дина затрепетало.

Они замолчали, и Дин неуверенно протянул руку, обхватывая ладонь Каса своей. Так они простояли еще некоторое время, глядя на замершие в темноте деревья и ночное небо, затянутое тяжелыми грозовыми тучами.

— С днем рождения, Дин, — сказал Кас.

На вечеринку они вернулись не скоро.


	5. Chapter 5

Первый раз Дин уснул с Касом под боком, когда ему было восемнадцать лет.

Они с братом поужинали в мексиканской забегаловке, и после того, как Сэм вернулся в мотель, он решил прогуляться по барам. У него был поддельное удостоверение, в конце концов, и если он так никогда этим не воспользуется, чтобы немного повеселиться, то какой в нем вообще смысл? Он отрастил небольшую бородку, достаточную для того, чтобы добавить ему несколько лет, особенно в таких случаях.

Впрочем, один глоток пива — и Дин определенно почувствовал себя нехорошо. Он мог ощутить, как его ужин тяжёло лежит в его бурчащем животе, и к горлу подкатывают горячие волны тошноты. В баре было слишком жарко и шумно, гремящие басы бились в его челюсти и висках, а зубы ныли от навязчивого попсового мотива. Он весь вспотел, а когда встал, то обнаружил, что пол находится под странным углом. Слегка запинаясь, он направился в ванную комнату.

Проблевав по ощущениям часа два, он прислонился к стене своей кабинки, сотрясаясь от дрожи и крепко сжав губы, чтобы не застонать. Он больше никогда не сможет есть мексиканскую кухню. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным, откровенно пожеванным, помятым и грязным. Похоже, его тошнота уже прошла, но он точно не дошел бы сейчас до дома. Он проверил время: час ночи. Отец был на охоте, а Сэму было опасно находиться на улице так поздно, независимо от количества его тренировок с ножом. Дин не допустит, чтоб его братишка отправился в тюрьму для несовершеннолетних за то, что тот выбил дерьмо из какого-нибудь грабителя, и всё только потому, что сам Дин не смог добраться до дома. Хотя бар уже скоро закрывается…

Хотя, конечно, был кое-кто, кого он мог позвать…

— Нет, — пробормотал Дин про себя, почти без сознания от температуры и алкогольного отравления. — Нет, нет, нет. Не Кас.

За кабинкой послышалось хлопанье крыльев.

— Не-ет, — тихо прохрипел Дин, закрыв глаза и ударившись затылком об дверь. — Нет, нет, нет, нет, не-ет.

— Дин? — неуверенный голос Каса отразился от кафельных стен странным эхом. Дин помотал головой, стараясь прочистить мозги.

— Кас, не входи, — глупо сказал он, пытаясь подпереть ногой дверь. — Я сейчас абсолютно отвратителен. 

— Ты нездоров? — спросил Кас, больше констатируя, нежели спрашивая, и встал за дверью кабинки Дина. — Ты слишком много выпил?

— Нет, мужик, нет, я думаю, что просто что-то не то съел, — сказал Дин, каждое слово сопровождалось обжигающей болью в горле. — О боже, мне что-то нехорошо.

— Я могу это исправить, — сказал Кас, и Дин увидел, как ручка его кабинки начала проворачиваться сама собой, позволяя Касу войти.

— НЕТ! — слишком громко выкрикнул Дин, — Чувак, я сейчас слишком отвратительно выгляжу, не хочу, чтобы ты меня таким видел.

— Дин, — голос Каса звучал уверенно и спокойно, — я вхожу.

Замок открылся, и дверь медленно распахнулась. Кас осторожно заглянул внутрь, чтобы случайно не ударить Дина. Когда он увидел его, потерянно прислонившегося к стене, взгляд ангела наполнился сочувствием.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он, опустившись на колени и протянув руку, чтобы нежно коснуться небритой щеки Дина. — Выглядишь ужасно.

— Ой, как будто ты выглядишь всегда, словно с иконы сошёл, — выдохнул смешок Дин. — Как насчет того раза, когда ты весь измазался в меду?

Кас убрал руку от лица Дина.

— Это был единичный инцидент, — сказал он. — Я не могу поверить, что ты сейчас это вспомнил.

Дин снова засмеялся, и Кас прижал свои длинные тёплые пальцы к его щеке.

— Так-то лучше, — сказал он, и Дин почувствовал, как сильное жжение в его желудке утихает. — Вот так.

— Мне всё ещё плохо — пожаловался он, но тут же скривился. — То есть, я в порядке. Но голова всё ещё болит.

— Ты обезвожен. — Объяснил Кас, поднимая его под руки, как будто тот совсем ничего не весил, ну и разве _это_ не горячо, подумал Дин, несмотря на отвратительный привкус во рту и боль в различных частях тела, о существовании которых он обычно блаженно не догадывался. — Я отнесу тебя домой.

И в этот миг они оказались в мотеле, в комнате, которую Джон снял для себя. Она была нетронута, а постель заправлена, как будто в ней никто не спал.

— Я должен проверить Сэмми, — пробормотал Дин, хотя уже сам благодарно опустился на кровать. Зашуршали крылья, и затем Кас сказал:

— Он в порядке, немного храпит. Я принёс тебе это, выпей.

Дин взял протянутый стакан воды и осушил его большими медленными глотками. Затем он протянул его Касу, у которого в руках уже был еще один стакан.

— В этом содержится лекарство, — сказал Кас. — На упаковке было сказано, что он поможет от похмелья.

Дин коротко рассмеялся и взял стакан, выпив его до дна под пристальным взглядом Каса. Он почувствовал, как болезненное жжение в голове начинает понемногу стихать, сворачиваясь в районе висков, как спящий дракон.

— Тебе следует поспать. — Тихо сказал Кас, забирая второй стакан. — Это завершит процесс исцеления. Тебе станет лучше, когда ты отдохнёшь.

— Погоди, Кас! — сказал Дин, когда Кастиэль напряг плечи, готовый улететь. Он тоже выглядит усталым, подумал Дин, вглядевшись в его лицо. Он почувствовал себя внезапно истончившимся и очень маленьким, как будто может провалиться в небытие, растаять в воздухе, как тень или любая другая темная эфемерная сущность, как потерявшееся создание ночи. Но глаза Каса смотрели на него так же, как и всегда.

— Не уходи, — попросил Дин, ненавидя умоляющие нотки в своем хриплом голосе.

— Дин? — голос Каса прозвучал неуверенно и смущенно.

— Просто… ты же устал, верно? Просто приляг тут. Мы оба можем поспать, — сказал Дин, стараясь говорить грубовато и небрежно.

— Я не уверен, что это… — начал Кас, и Дин потянулся и взял его за локоть.

— Пожалуйста, — произнёс он в неприкрытой мольбе. Кас расслабился, как распрямляется росток, когда сильный ветер прекращает снова и снова пригибать его к земле.

— Я буду спать на этой стороне, — сказал он, легко подталкивая Дина одной рукой. Дин согласно проворчал и отодвинулся, уступая место и попутно стягивая джинсы, не испытывая ни капли стыда из-за усталости. Он мог слышать, как рядом с ним тоже раздевается Кас, так что он подождал, пока кровать не заскрипела, а Кас не оказался под покровом одеял, и только потом посмотрел. Кас завернулся в одеяло, натянув его до подбородка, чтобы согреться, глаза его уже были закрыты. Озабоченные морщины на его лбу исчезли, из-за чего тот выглядел гладким, мягким и его так и хотелось поцеловать…

Дин бухнулся лицом в подушку, перекатившись на свою сторону кровати. Так здорово, _невыносимо здорово_ , закрыв глаза, слышать мягкое дыхание Каса совсем рядом. Он помнил подобные ситуации, когда они оба еще были детьми — они строили форт из подушек и одеял, забирались внутрь и засыпали в нем, заигравшись до глубокой ночи — сложив руки на кофейном столике и почти касаясь друг друга головами. Но так они еще ни разу не делали. Он никогда не просил Каса лечь с ним рядом. Он даже не был уверен, спит ли Кас в принципе — раньше он просто повторял за Дином, глубоко дыша в одном с ним ритме и закрыв глаза, но ни разу не начинал даже похрапывать. Быть может, ему нравилось чувствовать покой рядом с Дином, или, может, ему просто нравилась сама концепция сна — освободить свой разум ото всех оков, позволив ему заполниться морем картинок в попытках осознать прошедший день.

— Спокойной ночи, Кас, — пробормотал Дин, открыв глаза и обнаружив, что Кас повернулся к нему спиной. Он пробежал взглядом по его растрепанным волосам и видневшейся из-под горловины старой черной футболки шеи. Он осознал, как сильно ему хочется придвинуться ближе, целуя его в нежную кожу на шее, и уснуть, тесно прижавшись грудью к его спине. Так тесно, чтобы чувствовать тихий стук сердца Каса напротив. — Спасибо, что пришел за мной, — прошептал он вместо этого.

Кас промычал и чуть раскрыл крыло, мазнув мягкими перьями по щеке Дина. Дин глубоко вздохнул — теперь крыло надежно закрывало его от любого света, окутав в мир полной темноты, пахнущей свежим бельем и Касом.

К тому времени, как Дин проснулся утром, Кас уже ушел. На его стороне кровати осталась лежать пара длинных темных перьев. Дин подобрал одно из них и провел пальцем по всей длине — бородки отгибались и возвращались на место, подобно страницам книги, которую он стремился прочитать, но не понимал в ней ни слова.

**

В этом году на день рождения Дина, прежде, чем они сожгли перо, Дин решительно повернулся к Касу. Он планировал это уже не первый день.

— Послушай, Кас, — сказал он, заметив, как в глаза ангела мелькнул отголосок страха, того же, который охватывал порой и его самого, — беспокойство о том, что их отношениям может прийти конец, что в один из дней Кас осознает, что Дин полное ничтожество, и ему пора найти кого-нибудь подостойнее. — Я тут подумал. Ты же знаешь, что мне нравится то, что ты согласен быть моим ангелом-хранителем.

— Дин, если я как-то обидел или оскорбил тебя… — перебил его Кас, на его лице появилось выражение болезненного, неотвратимого ужаса. Сердце Дина сжалось от осознания того, как много для ангела значат их… отношения, или что там между ними установилось. Мысль о том, что для Каса это тоже важно, заставляла трепетать все его существо.

— Нет, нет, чувак! Ничего такого. Я просто хотел сказать, что мне все нравится, но знаешь… Я не хочу, чтобы это было односторонне, понимаешь?

Кас озадаченно склонил голову к плечу.

— Просто… последнее время ты выглядишь совершенно разбитым при наших встречах, — заметил Дин неуверенно. — То есть, очень усталым, ты понимаешь. Ты не обязан рассказывать мне, почему. Но я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, если… если тебе будет что-нибудь от меня нужно — что угодно, — то просто скажи, — Дин сглотнул. — У меня нет крыльев или какой-то мистической способности для чтения мыслей, но я неплохо стреляю и, если понадобится, буду драться за тебя до последней капли крови. Иногда неплохо иметь кого-то, кто будет прикрывать тебе спину, — он прочистил горло, избегая встречаться с Касом взглядом и собираясь с мыслями. Он и так уже сказал больше, чем планировал, и когда наконец набрался смелости и, придав своему лицу как можно более непринужденное выражение, поднял глаза, то увидел улыбку Каса — его любимую улыбку, с искорками, пляшущими в глазах, мягкими и яркими, будто пробившееся сквозь занавески солнце.

— Спасибо, Дин, — ответил Кас, протягивая ему перо и наблюдая, как Дин достает откуда-то знакомую уже зажигалку. — Я запомню это.

— Уж постарайся, — сказал Дин. — И тебе лучше не брать пример с меня в том, когда нужно звать на помощь.

Улыбка ангела чуть увяла и стала жестче.

— Вот с этим справился бы кто угодно.

В том году перо сгорело куда быстрее обычного — просто вспыхнуло, не оставив после себя даже дымка. Кас поймал взгляд Дина в отсветах погасающих угольков, его крылья привычно трепетали за спиной, прекрасные и могучие, как никогда раньше.

— С днем рождения, Дин, — сказал он.


	6. Chapter 6

Впервые Дин помог Касу в девятнадцать лет.

Дин ночевал у кого-то дома, сумев затесаться в компанию на вечеринку к студентам колледжа. Они уже долгое время охотились с отцом и братом, и ему нужно было немного развеяться.

Он тихо сидел на диване, слушая жалобы сидящих рядом девушек на учителя английского, который, по их словам, был абсолютным _демоном_. Они обе были вполне симпатичными, и он даже немного пофлиртовал с одной из них, но это все было не всерьез. Охота на этот раз слишком затянулась и измотала его, чтобы он мог получать удовольствие от подобных обычных вещей. Внезапно ему захотелось, чтобы рядом был Сэм. Брат его бы отлично понял, чувствуя себя, скорее всего, примерно так же, но они не стали бы это обсуждать. Или, может, чтобы здесь оказался Кас, который, в отличии от Сэма, любил поговорить о чувствах, но с ним всегда легко было откровенничать. К тому же он всегда так знакомо склонял к плечу голову, слушая, так сцеплял от волнения руки, так смотрел на Дина мягким понимающим взглядом с легкой улыбкой.

Дин сделал глоток пива из бутылки, пытаясь изгнать из мыслей образ губ Каса. Это уже переходило все рамки. Он думал об этом уже _годы_ , и с тех пор ничего не изменилось и не ослабло. Чувства к Касу лишь крепли все сильнее с каждым разом — когда они сидели ночи напролет, говорили и ели пиццу, которую Кас прихватил из Рима, горячие пельмени прямиком из Пекина или любимые печенюшки Дина из Лос-Анджелеса, а Кас шутил в своей привычной убийственно серьезной манере. Да, если быть честным, чувства крепли с каждым вдохом Каса, потому что Дин не мог выделить что-то определенное в его действиях или внешности — чтобы, может, поискать эти же качества в ком-то другом, кто был бы более земным и мог бы ответить ему взаимностью, но это было просто невозможно. Кас был просто самим собой, цельным, со всеми своими особенностями и повадками. Не говоря уже о его теле, которое стало просто _невероятно притягательным_ , с его широкими плечами и крепкими мышцами, которые так и перекатывались, когда он взмахивал крыльями, о боже, его крылья…

Внезапно откуда-то снаружи раздался глухой удар, словно что-то тяжелое упало на асфальт. Дин вскочил, потянувшись рукой к ножу.

— Воу, парень, спокойно, — сказала одна из девушек, отрываясь от разговора. — Это наверное просто чья-то кошка.

— Да, наверное, — как можно спокойнее отозвался Дин. — Я все равно проверю, на всякий случай.

Его радушная улыбка пропала, стоило ему только отвернуться и направиться к парадной двери. Вытащив нож, он осторожно вышел за дверь. Над головой тут же зажгла лампу автоматика, и ее электрический желтый свет выхватил из темноты неясный человеческий силуэт — темноволосый мужчина, из-за плеч которого простирались странные темные тени..

— Кас! — воскликнул Дин, захлопывая за собой дверь и сбегая по ступенькам, чтобы опуститься на колени перед ангелом. — Какого черта произошло, с тобой все в порядке? — плохо видя в тусклом свете, он зашарил руками по его телу в поисках ран и замер, нащупав мокрое пятно сзади на его футболке. Поднеся руку к свету, он обнаружил, что она испачкана в чем-то красном.

— Кас, — напряженно позвал он. — Чувак, пойдем, нам нужно идти — в больницу, или куда-то еще…

— Нет, — простонал Кас, попытавшись сесть. — Нет, я исцелюсь сам, Дин. Просто это займет чуть дольше времени из-за множества… множества ран, которые я получил за последние несколько часов.

— Кас, я… я не знаю, что делать, — прохрипел Дин, помогая ангелу сесть и сжимая ладонь на его плече. — Чем я могу тебе помочь?

Кас огляделся вокруг. Дин давно не видел его таким ослабленным и потерянным. Он приобнял Каса за спину и притягивая ближе.

— Здесь поблизости можно найти кровать? — пробормотал Кас, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо.

— В нашем мотеле, — ответил Дин. –Только он довольно далеко. Но здесь есть еще один, всего в паре улиц отсюда, но твои крылья, ты бы не мог…?

Дин не успел даже закончить, как из легких выбило весь воздух резким ударом об пол в каком-то из гостиничных номеров.

— Иисусе, Кас! — воскликнул он, подскакивая. — Отлично, теперь подожди меня тут, я заплачу за комнату.

Как хорошо, что он захватил с собой сегодня и кошелек, а не просто свою долю из общей складчины на пиво, думал Дин, оплачивая двенадцатый номер кредитной картой. Портье посмотрел на него с подозрением, когда он потребовал определенный номер, но пожал плечами и зарегистрировал покупку, как только в его карман перекочевала десятидолларовая купюра.

Вернувшись в комнату, он обнаружил, что Кас сумел самостоятельно забраться на кровать и теперь лежал в темноте, молча и неподвижно. Дин закрыл дверь, наощупь пробрался к своей кровати и зажег небольшой прикроватный светильник. Кас застонал и повернулся, крылья беспомощно распластались на матрасе по обе стороны его тела.

— Сядь, Кас, — попросил его Дин, устраиваясь рядом и стягивая с него ботинки. — Давай, нам нужно снять с тебя одежду, она вся в крови.

Что-то невнятно пробормотав, с помощью Дина Кас уселся прямо. Взяв в руки нож, Дин осторожно разрезал окровавленную загрубевшую ткань и стянул майку с торса ангела. Его взору открылось тело друга, ничем не прикрытое и такое уязвимое. Он с шипением втянул воздух, оценив открывшееся зрелище. Почти всю площадь покрывали сиреневые и зеленоватые кровоподтеки, а под самыми крыльями алел длинный порез, только-только переставшись кровить и начавший стягиваться.

— Кас, — прошептал Дин. — Какого черта с тобой произошло?

— Просто столкнулся в драке с другим ангелом, — небрежно отмахнулся тот, со стоном попытавшись размять расцвеченную синяками спину. — Мне нужно было определить мое звание в гарнизоне, а для этого необходимо пройти через множество состязаний.

— Но это все просто ужасно, — неверяще воскликнул Дин.

— Как будто ты всегда выглядишь так, словно с иконы сошел, — поддел его Кас, и Дин рассмеялся. Он осмотрел крылья Каса, только теперь заметив, что они тоже были взъерошенные и испачканные, а некоторые места зияли прорехами в оперении. Он осторожно провел ладонью по верхушке левого крыла, приглаживая топорщащиеся в беспорядке перья, отчего Кас замер, а затем подался навстречу его прикосновению.

Воодушевленный такой реакцией, Дин подключил вторую руку, осторожно поправляя особенно сильно помятые перья и вынимая те, что висели уже на честном слове. Некоторое время он сосредоточенно выправлял растрепанное оперение, складывая у скрещенных ног небольшую кучку из выпавших перьев. После того, как он закончил, Кас с приглушенным стоном повел плечами и поднял крылья как можно выше, давая доступ к самому их основанию у лопаток. Дин осторожно потянулся и сунул ладонь под оперение, начиная массировать место соединения медленными, плавными круговыми движениями пальцев.

Кас довольно выдохнул и тихонько застонал, когда Дин передвинул руки выше, разминая напряженные мышцы спины.

— Тебе приятно? — спросил Дин низким хриплым голосом, из-за чего вопрос прозвучал куда более лично, чем он рассчитвывал.

— Да, Дин, — расслабленно выдохнул Кас, и Дин самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Он перешел к плечам, разминая их ровными сильными движениями. Они оба молчали, было слышно только глубокое тихое дыхание ангела. Когда Дин почувствовал, что мышцы под его пальцами больше не напоминают камень, он отпустил Каса, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не провести ладонями по его спине и не обнять за талию, притягивая ближе и оглаживая грудь.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — неуверенно пробормотал он, осторожно укладывая безвольного Каса на постель и подтыкая левый угол подушки ему под голову, словно знал, как ангел предпочитает спать. Склонившись, он поднял на постель неловко свесившиеся ноги Каса.Он принес из ванной полотенце и осторожно подложил его под спину ангела, чтобы не запачкать простыни кровью.

Теперь казалось, что помочь чем-то еще больше не в его силах.

— Ну.... Спокойной ночи, Кас, — сказал он, подбирая с постели последнее перо и собираясь уходить.

— Дин, — позвал его ангел, его голос звучал чуть приглушенно из-за подушки, в которую он уткнулся носом. — Останься.

Дин не стал спорить или хотя бы притворяться, скрывая свою радость. Он стянул джинсы и забрался на постель, надежно укутав их обоих одеялом, чтобы отгородиться от заполнявшей комнату зимней прохлады. Кас вздохнул и повернулся к нему лицом, на котором застыло безмятежное выражение. Как только Дин перестал возиться, устроившись, он вытянул над ним крыло, надежно укрывая. Дин, ощущая, как усталость, словно мягким одеялом, потихоньку окутывает разум, не удержался и протянул руку, зарываясь пальцами в оперение. Кас улыбнулся и взмахнул крылом, слегка хлопнув им Дина и заставив рассмеяться.

На следующее утро, когда Дин проснулся, Кас впервые никуда не ушел и все еще спал рядом.


	7. Chapter 7

Дину было двадцать три, когда они с Касом впервые сходили в кино.

Джон уехал на несколько дней на запад, чтобы проведать Сэма в Стэнфорде, так что Дин, чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то, подыскал себе пустяковое дело с призраком в Миссури. На арендованной машине, выкрутив орущих в динамиках «Лед Зеппелин» на всю катушку и лихо взвизгнув шинами на повороте, он помчался по трассе в поисках признаков присутствия призрака. До этого он посетил библиотеку, взвыв от скуки уже через десять и минут и резво отправившись вместо этого по местным барам — опрашивать местных жителей, выуживая из них необходимую информацию. Как оказалось, призрак оказался привязан к миру живых из-за старой расчески, которую Дин без труда нашел в шкатулке, пылящейся в полуразрушенной спальне, и быстро от нее избавился. С делом было покончено.

И теперь Дин застрял в Миссури на несколько дней, не имея понятия, чем еще можно было бы заняться. Конечно, всегда можно было найти другое дело, но в окрестностях все было тихо, да и к тому же они и так охотились без передышек уже долгие месяцы. Отец не разрешил им даже отпраздновать Рождество. Хотя, если честно, Дин и сам не слишком возражал. Теперь, когда рядом не было Сэма, все стало совсем не так.

Весь следующий день он провел в постели, наслаждаясь редкой возможностью спать столько, сколько захочется. Встав только к полудню, он отправился в душ, отдавая должное расслабляющему перестуку капель по плечам и чувствуя, как краснеет кожа от горячей воды.

Выйдя из душа, Дин еще долго простоял у зеркала, размышляя о том, что выглядит почти стариком. Нет, у него не было морщин вокруг глаз или глубоких складок у губ, но его возраст выдавали глаза, полные затаенной тоски, которая поселилась там очень, очень давно; словно его прошлое было чудовищем, дыхание которого за спиной он слышал с каждым днем все отчетливее.

Он бросил на зеркало последний взгляд и отвернулся. Сегодня должен быть просто хороший день, когда он не слишком задумывается о том, что теперь рядом нет Сэма, о разочаровании отца и о собственной бесполезности. Сегодня он намерен хорошо провести время.

Быстро вытеревшись и одевшись, он уселся на кровать и тихо позвал:

— Кас? Ты тут?

Последовала пауза. Дин прикусил губу; теперь Кас довольно часто не отзывался на его зов. Он приходил позже, опустошенный и уставший, плюхался на диван рядом и перехватывал немного еды, которая оказывалась под рукой.

— Эй, тебе же даже не нужно есть! — ворчал Дин, шлепая его по руке.

— У картошки приятный вкус, — бормотал Кас в ответ, и засыпал, привалившись к Дину плечом.

Однако сегодня, спустя несколько секунд, послышался знакомый шелест крыльев, и, обернувшись, Дин обнаружил Каса, сидящего на кровати, скрестив ноги. Он выглядел бодрым и здоровым, что в последнее время тоже стало редкостью.

— Дин, — поприветствовал его ангел, улыбнувшись. Дин улыбнулся в ответ.

— Привет, Кас. Я тут подумал, — начал он, нервно потирая шею ладонью. — Я знаю, что ты занят там на Небесах, и у тебя скорее всего нет времени на всякие глупости, но я хотел сегодня сходить в кино, и подумал, может, ты захочешь пойти со мной? — Дин замолчал, пока Кас решал, что же ему ответить.

— Кажется, мы не проводили время вместе уже целую вечность, — добавил Дин, чувствуя, что давит, но не желая слышать виноватые оправдания, или, того хуже, шелест крыльев, с которым Кас уйдет.

— Мы ели пиццу два дня назад, — ответил Кас, расслабившись и пожав плечами. — Если ты правда хочешь в кино, то я пойду с тобой.

Дин покачал головой.

— Не могу поверить, что ты говоришь такие глупости, — сказал он, вставая и снимая с вешалки пальто. — Разве ты еще не понял, что мне нравится твоя компания?

Кас покраснел и тоже поднялся, расправляя крылья. Они выглядели здоровыми и ухоженными, но Дин все равно протянул руку и слегка пригладил перья. Кас озадаченно проследил за его действиями, а затем вытянул руку, кладя ладонь Дину на плечо. Спустя мгновение и взмах крыльев они уже стояли перед входом в кинотеатр.

— Кто-то ведь может заметить, как мы появляемся словно из ниоткуда, — заметил Дин, идя ко входу. — А потом про нас напишут в газетах.

— Двое мужчин появились в толпе на оживленной улице, — сказал Кас. — Да журналисты просто передерутся за право напечатать это на первой странице.

Дин толкнул ангела плечом в отместку, а затем достал бумажник и широко улыбнулся парню за стойкой продажи билетов.

— Два на «Властелина колец», пожалуйста, — попросил он. Он обернулся к Касу, пока парень открывал кассу, чтобы выдать сдачу, и обнаружил, что тот слегка прислонился к его плечу. Его лицо вдруг оказалось так близко, что Дин ясно мог разглядеть голубые искорки в глубине его глаз и небольшие трещинки на полных губах. Он сглотнул. Кас бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, приподняв бровь, не делая даже попыток отстраниться.

— Это сиквел, — торопливо выпалил он, едва успевая отметить, когда он раскрыл рот, и что его дыхание скорее всего коснулось щеки Каса. — Так что ты не увидишь сегодня всей истории.

Кас пожал плечами, слегка отодвигаясь. Дин медленно выдохнул, хотя, казалось бы, даже не напрягался, просто… немного расстроился? Он отмел мысль об этом. Фыркнув, он повернулся к кассе, забирая у кассира сдачу. Просто отлично. В последнее время у него отлично получается не думать о Касе в подобном ключе.

Это, конечно, было ложью, и Дин прекрасно это осознавал. Он думал о Касе _именно так_ постоянно, каждый раз, когда тот улыбался своей ироничной улыбкой, или закатывал глаза, или раскрывал крылья; он просто не мог заставить себя не думать об этом, когда они лежали в постели совсем рядом или сидели на диване, скрючившись, будто две запятые, и молчали, тихо дыша и будто ожидая чего-то.

Но это все было совершенно не важно. Важно было то, что ему нужно было прилагать все усилия, потому что Кас не даже подозревал о его чувствах к нему. И, что важнее всего, если Кас догадается, то может оттолкнуть его… Дина всего передернуло от одной мысли об этом, и он поспешил прогнать ее прочь, как и много раз прежде.

Иногда Дин просыпался с мыслью, что он глупец и трус, что все было бы намного проще вот так… как сейчас, когда они вместе шли к залу кинотеатра, как просто было протянуть руку и остановить Каса, притянуть ближе и прижаться к его губам в поцелуе, осторожном сначала, но постепенно становящемся все более жадным и отчаянным; быть может, Кас протянул бы руку, прямо вот _так_ , и Дин чуть прикусил бы его губу вот _так_ , а потом Кас мог прижать его прямо к стене, вжимаясь всем телом, пока они…

— Дин?

Дин вынырнул из захвативших его фантазий. Осказывается, он остановился посреди холла, уставившись в пространство — должно быть, с самым глупым и блаженным выражением лица. Кас с любопытством его рассматривал, склонив голову к плечу.

— Все в порядке? — Спросил он его, подходя ближе. Дин провел ладонью по волосам и потряс головой в попытках прочистить мысли.

— Нет, то есть, да. Давай лучше просто посмотрим фильм, — пробурчал Дин, протискиваясь мимо Каса и в последний момент ухватив его за рукав и потянув за собой.

К тому моменту, как они уселись на свои места, зал кинотеатра был уже наполовину полон, но с их мест открывался отличный обзор. Как только они устроились, реклама как раз подошла к концу, и на первых звуках музыки Дин довольно развалился в кресле, отогнав все посторонние мысли. Сейчас он смотрит «Властелина колец» со своим лучшим другом Касом. Чего еще можно желать.

Еще как можно, подумал он про себя, украдкой бросив взгляд на ангела, все внимание которого было поглощено происходящим на экране. Но он не станет. Не сегодня.

**

В этом году они сожгли перо около мотеля в Вайоминге, дрожа от пронизывающего холода.

— Ты уверен, что все еще хочешь этого? — спросил он ангела, когда тот только запалил огонек. Кас поднял на него взгляд, нахмурившись.

— С чего бы мне сомневаться? — поинтересовался он.

— Ну, не знаю… — начал Дин, опустив глаза. — Ты же все время занят, и… и мне иногда кажется, что ты сильнее устаешь, когда проводишь время со мной вместо того, чтобы заниматься своими делами на Небесах, — он пожал плечами. — Я просто хочу сказать, что… если ты больше не хочешь есть пиццу и смотреть дурацкие фильмы, то я пойму и отпущу тебя. Я не стану злиться.

Последовало долгое молчание. Когда Дин наконец осмелился поднять глаза и встретиться с Касом взглядом, он обнаружил там целую бурю эмоций, не каждую из которых смог бы назвать. Сам он испытывал из-за этого странное тянущее чувство печали.

— Ты такой дурак, Дин Винчестер, — тихо заявил Кас, окончательно сжигая перо.

Дин проследил, как пламя пожирает оперение, исчезая в ослепительной белой вспышке.

— Мне об этом уже говорили, — сказал он в попытке развеять напряжение. Кас фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— С днем рождения, Дин, — поздравил его Кас, как только Дин повернулся к гостинице. Когда он обернулся, Каса уже не было рядом.


	8. Chapter 8

Впервые Дин рассказал о Касе кому-то еще, когда ему было двадцать шесть.

Отец пропал, и пусть и Дин и попросил Каса о помощи в его поисках, но он прекрасно понимал, что Джон отлично умел заметать следы, когда это было необходимо. К тому же Кас постоянно был чем-то занят; вряд ли бы у него выдалась пара деньков, свободных от Небесных распрей, чтобы поискать Джона Винчестера.

И то, что Каса не было рядом, означало, что Дину придется заняться поисками в одиночестве, или же…

К тому же за последние несколько лет он ужасно соскучился по Сэму. Может, сейчас и было самое время нанести ему визит. Он не мог бы потребовать от брата бросить учебу и его новую жизнь, но должен же тот помочь ему в поисках отца хоть немного? Джон все еще оставался и его отцом. Если ничего не выйдет, то Сэм хотя узнает, что Джон пропал.

— Он отправился на охоту, — сказал он с фальшивой уверенностью, чувствуя, как волнение ворочается внутри. — Прошло уже несколько дней, но он все еще не вернулся.

Этого будет достаточно, он был уверен. Сэм дорожил отцом. Он не сможет остаться в стороне, когда тот возможно, попал в переделку, похищен или ранен, или… что еще похуже.

Дин старался не думать об этом.

В машине они обсудили произошедшее, и Дин рассказал брату все, что знал.

— Один мой… друг проверил то место, где его видели в последний раз, — сказал Дин. — Но теперь он занят, и поисками придется заняться нам с тобой.

— Друг? Твой? — поддел его Сэм, впервые улыбнувшись с момента их встречи.

— Да, мой друг, — подтвердил Дин немного обиженно.

— Это один из тех друзей, что ты обычно цепляешь в барах и мотелях, или…?

— Что? Нет, ничего подобного, — Дин не открывал взгляда от дороги. Сэм молчал, ожидая объяснений.

Дин почувствовал, как слова танцуют на кончике языка, словно прибой, готовый разбиться о берег. Он хранил секрет Каса так долго, так _гордился_ их знакомством, и так сильно хотел рассказать об этом хоть кому-нибудь. Но Сэм ведь возненавидит его. Кас был сверъестественным существом, тем, на кого в других обстоятельствах они бы стали охотиться.

Дин не был уверен, что сейчас у них были бы хоть какие-то шансы выстоять против Каса, так что он был рад, что до этого не дойдет. Может, Сэм все поймет? Судя по его отъезду в Стэнфорд, он и сам далеко не сторонник жестких отцовских правил. Так может, брат не станет судить Дина слишком строго?

Не то чтобы тут было за что судить, зло подумал Дин. Кас хороший, Кас просто _замечательный_. Он верный, добрый и внимательный, сильный и…

— Боже, Дин, ты расскажешь уже или нет? — спросил Сэм, поглядывая на брата с любопытством. — Ты корчишь рожи сам с собой уже несколько минут.

Дин бросил на него убийственный взгляд и собрался.

— Его зовут Кас, — прорычал он наконец. — Моего… моего друга зовут Кас.

— Оке-ей, — протянул Сэм. — Отлично. И что, это было так сложно?

— Да, он, знаешь… он ангел, — выпалил Дин. — Не в смысле по характеру, и даже не в такой, как в Библии. Хотя у него есть крылья. Черные. Хочешь, покажу одно из его перьев? — он потянулся рукой за сиденье, вслепую нашаривая сумку. Сэм оттолкнул ее, выглядя совершенно ошарашенным.

— Дин… ты подружился с… с _ангелом_? — неверяще спросил он. — Это что, такая шутка?

Дин тяжело сглотнул и покачал головой.

— Что… э-эм, да. Ладно, я понял, — неуверенно протянул Сэм. — И как долго вы дружите?

— Эм… — Дин поерзал на сиденье. — Уже довольно долго, если быть честным. Он мой ангел-хранитель. Мы каждый год сжигаем перо на мой день рождения, проводя специальный ритуал. Я знаю, это звучит безумно, я прекрасно понимаю, но знаешь, мы иногда проводим вместе время, гуляем, или говорим обо всякой чепухе. Он хороший, он так улыбается, и он очень могущественный, просто как… что? — Дин запнулся на полуслове. Сэм смотрел на него, и на его лице медленно расплывалась улыбка.

— «Он так улыбается»? — переспросил он. — Ты что, в него втюрился?

— Что? Нет, Сэм, не мели чепухи! Он же ангел, мы не можем с ним…

Улыбка Сэма словно испарилась.

— Боже правый, — воскликнул он. — Ты и правда втюрился!

Дин сжал зубы и стиснул руль до побелевших костяшек.

— Не говори об этом вслух, — сказал он. — Я не уверен, как далеко он может слышать. И я почти уверен, что он может читать мысли, хотя он никогда не подтверждал этого, и не говорил со мной о вещах, о которых я… думаю порой.

— Дин… Это ужасно странно, — сказал Сэм. — Я имею в виду… Ангелы и правда существуют?

— Судя по всему, — пожал Дин плечами. — Согласно словам Каса, большинство из них полные ублюдки. Но, по крайней мере, они сидят там на своих Небесах. Не хотел бы я иметь дела с кем-нибудь вроде них. Мне хватает и привидений, спасибо большое.

— М-м-м, — промычал Сэм, все еще размышляя над рассказом Дина. — Послушай… Это все слишком неожиданно, — сказал он наконец спустя несколько минут.

— Да уж, я не сомневаюсь, — Дин попытался улыбнуться. — Я в свое время тоже изрядно удивился.

— Но я хочу тебе сказать, что… Это круто, да. То есть, если ты и правда доверяешь этому Касу, и он тебе правда так нравится, то я рад за тебя.

Дин почувствовал, как у него на секунду перехватило дыхание. Он прочистил горло и моргнул, отгоняя подступившие слезы.

— Это… Спасибо за твое слова, Сэмми, — тихо ответил он. — Эй, не хочешь заглянуть в торговый центр по пути в Иерихон? Думаю, нам нужно купить пару барби и позаплетать им косички. Или обойдемся только шевелюрой, видишь, как отросла?

— Заткнись, Дин, — по привычке огрызнулся Сэм, тем самым снова подняв бушующую бурю эмоций Дина. Боже, как он скучал по брату. — Как будто это я тут кручу шашни с _ангелом_. Он хотя бы… похож на человека?

— На девяносто процентов точно, — успокоил его Дин. — У него только есть крылья.

— Хорошо. Отлично. Крылья, — заразительно расхохотался Сэм, заставив Дина ухмыльнуться следом. — И что вы говорите друг друг при встрече? Привет, Кас, как твои дела?

Дин потянулся и шлепнул брата ладонью по затылку.

— Заслужил, — заявил он. 

— Прости, — сказал Сэм. — Я не хотел… Я не хотел _заводить волынку_ про это. Пожалуйста, скажи, что у него есть хотя бы арфа. И платье.

— Хитон! — заявил Дин возмущенно. — Точнее, он у него был. С недавних пор он ходит в джинсах и футболке. Он прорезал в футболке отверстия, чтобы туда проходили крылья.

— Да, да, конечно, — серьезно протянул Сэм, за что снова получил подзатыльник.

— Заткнись, Сэм, — сказал Дин, хотя не смог удержаться от улыбки, возвращая взгляд на дорогу.

**

В этом году на день рождения Дина Сэм наблюдал за тем, как они сжигали перо.

— Все же нормально? — спросил у ангела Дин за день до этого. — Ему просто любопытно. Он хотел с тобой познакомиться, и заодно посмотреть на ритуал.

— Конечно все в порядке, — заверил его Кас, улыбнувшись.

— Нужно было давно ему рассказать. Но лучше же поздно, чем никогда?

— Да, лучше поздно, чем никогда, — задумчиво повторил Кас. Дин прекрасно знал это его выражение лица, когда он подбирал слова, чтобы сказать о чем-то важном. — Я с удовольствием познакомлюсь с Сэмом. Я так много о нем слышал, что иногда мне начинает казаться, будто я уже его знаю.

— Да, мы… мы тоже немного говорили с ним о тебе, — неловко добавил Дин. — Он не против того, что мы с тобой, ну… друзья. Сказал, что ты крутой, и что он совсем не против.

— О. Это хорошо, — ответил Кас, чуть покраснев, и _черт_ , кажется, Дин только что влюбился в него еще немного сильнее, просто оттого, что после стольких лет тот все еще краснел от таких вещей.

— Я тоже считаю, что ты крутой, — добавил Дин, наблюдая за тем, как румянец на щеках ангела заалел ярче. — Так что все путем.

— Ты…тоже крутой, Дин, — сообщил ему Кас, после чего они продолжили прерванную карточную партию.

И вот теперь он стоял в темном холодном парке, прижимая окровавленный палец к перу. Сэм стоял неподалеку, тактично держа дистанцию.

— А помнишь, как мы привязали перо к фейерверку и наблюдали за тем, как он горит в ночном небе? — спросил он тихо. Кас чуть расслабился, медленно моргнув и отвернувшись.

— Я принес тебе шарики, — сказал он, вспоминая и качая головой. — Нахлобучил праздничный колпак. Это было самым глупым поступком, который я когда либо…

— Мне понравилось, — перебил его Дин. — Мне правда понравилось, Кас. Это был один из лучших дней.

— Я люблю тот, в который мы встретились, — сказал Кас. — И тот, когда мы ходили на вечеринку.

Дин улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза, в которых сверкали блики лунного света.

— Здорово, что мы тут, — тихо сказал он, надеясь, что Кас поймет его. _Здорово, что мы тут вместе с тобой_ , сказал бы он, если бы достаточно набрался смелости. _Я рад, что ты все еще со мной. Что ты меня до сих пор не оставил. Я скучаю, когда ты занят там, на Небесах, и не можешь прийти ко мне. Когда я не вижу тебя днями. Я лю…_

— Здорово, что мы тут, — повторил за ним Кас, и на мгновение Дину показалось, что он видит в его взгляде то же отчаяние и жажду, которые, казалось, уже въелись в самое естество Дин за эти годы, то же, что не оставляло его ни на секунду.

Перо охватил огонь, и оно исчезло во вспышке яркого света. Сэм удивленно вскрикнул, тут же неловко рассмеявшись, и подошел ближе.

— Было круто, — сказал он, подойдя и протянув Касу ладонь. — Приятно с тобой познакомиться.

Кас озадаченно посмотрел на протянутую руку, и Дин схватил его пальцы, вложив в ладонь Сэма.

— Это жест приветствия, — объяснил он, когда Кас адресовал ему непонимающий взгляд.

— Ах, да, рукопожатие. Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Сэм, — осторожно ответил Кас, потрясся их сцепленные ладони.

Только когда они растянулись на диване в гостинице, все втроем, и принялись смотреть какую-то испанскую мыльную оперу, Дин позволил себе расслабиться. Они то и дело кидали в экран попкорном, когда Пепе или Маура совершали что-нибудь глупое. Он чувствовал, как его сердце полнится яростным теплом, словно хорошо растопленная печь. И Кас, и Сэм были рядом, они смеялись, перешучивались и вообще отлично друг с другом ладили.

Даже если он никогда не сможет быть с Касом _вместе_ , они все равно будут рядом. Хотя бы сейчас они отлично проводит время с ними обоими.

— С днем рождения, Дин, — сказал Кас, глядя прямо на него. Дин мягко улыбнулся в ответ и сделал большой глоток из своей бутылки с пивом.


	9. Chapter 9

Дину было двадцать девять, когда он впервые не узнал Каса.

Или он был уже старше — время в аду тянется совершенно иначе. Дин покинул этот мир, как израненная душа, взывающая к брату, а теперь он был совершенно сломлен, окровавлен, и единственное, что его интересовало — это очередная жертва. Он был беспощаден. Он потерял свое «я».

Услышав барабаны и топот ангелькой кавалькады, несущейся сквозь подземный мир, Дин повернулся к свету, ощущая, как посыпалась с век спекшаяся кровь, стоило ему посмотреть вверх впервые за десятилетия. Он зашипел сквозь зубы и отступил назад, напуганный и озлобленный, но готовый сражаться.

Стоило человеческой крылатой фигуре отделиться от потока света, как Дин сжал зубы и бросился вперед. Лучше атаковать первым: быть может, тогда у него будет какой-то шанс одолеть ангела…

Фигура выбросила вперед руку, коснувшись его плеча и тем самым пригвоздив его к месту, удерживая безо всяких видимых усилий. Дин почувствовал, что место соприкосновения обожгло, словно раскаленным клеймом.

— Дин Винчестер, — произнес ангел одновременно низким и высоким голосом, в котором, казалось, смешались тенор, альт и сопрано, перекатываясь, подобно стрелам в колчане, и пронзая Дина насквозь своим священным триединством. Дин дернул плечом и зарычал, пытаясь вырвать свою прогнившую душу из хватки, извиваясь, подобно змее, как кобра, готовая броситься на жертву в слепой ярости. — Дин Винчестер….

Хватка на его плече усилилась, и фигура приблизилась к нему. Ослепительный свет сияющего нимба над ее головой рассеялся, являя под собой яркие голубые глаза и растрепанную шевелюру.

Дин замер.

Фигура склонилась ниже, так, что если бы Дин пожелал, он смог бы ударить или укусить. Однако же он стоял без движения. Где-то глубоко в его разуме, словно свет далекой-предалекой звезды, забрезжили сомнения и растерянность.

— Дин, — повторил ангел низким спокойным голосом, теперь уже без всяких сверхнадстроек. Он смотрел прямо в угольно-черные глаза Дина — с теплом и… узнаванием?

— Отвали от меня! — выдавил Дин едва ворочающимся языком сквозь окровавленные зубы. — _Проваливай_. — Он угрожающе взмахнул острыми когтями.

Ангел лишь улыбнулся в ответ, а его глаза наполнились невыносимой печалью. Дин почувствовал, как от его собственных эмоций перехватывает горло, как их комок скользит ниже, в грудную клетку, впиваясь там в сердце, словно капли ядовитого дождя.

— Проваливай! — настаивал он, поднимая когтистые руки, словно собираясь нанести удар.

Ангел покачал головой, удерживая его взгляд.

— Я пришел спасти тебя, — сказал он. Дин рассмеялся, хрипя от заполняющих его легкие дыма и копоти.

— Тебе не нужно меня спасать, — выплюнул он. — Я даже не знаю, кто ты.

— Я твой друг, — ответил ангел.

— Ага, — прошипел Дин. — Как будто я в это поверю.

Ангел шагнул еще ближе, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Дина. Отсюда было видно, что мокрые соленые дорожки слез пересекают его щеки. Он рыдал все это время, осознал вдруг Дин. Он сдержал порыв протянуть руку и стереть его слезы. Взгляд ангела, глубокий и всепроникающий, словно колоколом стучал в висках Дина. И тогда из бездны — вихрящейся и прогнившей бездны, зияющей в его голове, — проступило незнакомое ему чувство — паника. Узнавание.

— Если я могу доверять тебе, — сказал Кастиэль, медленно и отчетливо, — значит, и ты можешь доверять мне.

Протянув руку за спину, а другой все еще железной хваткой удерживая Дина за плечо, он вытянул из крыла одно перо. Поднеся его ближе, он провел им по горлу Дина. Теперь оно было покрыто его кровью.

— Мы пропустили твой день рождения, Дин, — сказал Кас, уголки его губ горестно опустились вниз, а по щекам потекли новые потоки слез. — Но лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Перо исчезло в ослепительной белой вспышке.

Дин не мог оторвать взгляд и все глядел и глядел в голубые ангельские глаза. Невыносимая боль раздирала грудь, такая, что перед ней бледнели все страдания в Аду. Не в силах выносить ее, он опустил взгляд. Моргнул, и из глаз упала капля.

Дин уставился на нее, словно не в силах осознать возможность ее существования. Это была слеза. Обычная человеческая слеза.

Дин поднял вверх взгляд ярких зеленых глаз.

— Кас, — позвал он.

Это имя словно сломило ангела. Дин видел, как его лицо скривилось, пытаясь вместить одновременно печаль, гнев и страх, перемешанные с таким сильными облегчением, что Кас всхлипнул и притянул Дина к своей груди, сжимая в отчаянно-крепких объятиях.

— Дин, — сказал Кас, обхватив его спину руками. — Дин-Дин-Дин-Дин-Дин.

— Кас, — прошептал Дин, ощущая его объятья впервые за прошедшие сорок лет. — Кас, Кас, Кас, Кас, — тихо всхлипнул он. — _Кас._

Спустя мгновение Кас немного отстранился, вновь возвращая ладонь на его плечо.

— Я пришел спасти тебя, — повторил он снова. Дин кивнул.

— Ты как раз вовремя, — сказал он и Кас рассмеялся, все еще немного вхлипывая, но все же рассмеялся.

— Мне нужно собраться с силами. Дорога сюда была длинной.

Дин кивнул, чувствуя, как только что переполнявшая его радость схлынула, пробудив своим уходом что-то более жестокое. Дин внезапно вспомнил, чем он занимался последние сорок лет, и осознал, что это приносило больше боли, чем удовольствия. Он отчаянно вцепился в остатки покореженной морали, которую он выстроил вокруг себя за эти года, позволяющей игнорировать всю эту боль.

— Чем бы ты хотел занять в первую очередь после того, как мы выберемся, — спросил его Кас, расправляя крылья. Они выглядели помятыми и грязными — потому что он пролетел на них через весь Ад, горько подумал Дин, чувствуя, как где-то внутри зарождается тугой сгусток вины и гнева, вновь пробиваясь сквозь демоническое безразличие. Он задумался над вопросом ангела.

— М-м. Помнишь, ты принес мне как-то шарики и фейерверки? — сказал Дин. Кас медленно кивнул. — Так вот, чувак, я хочу себе один из тех дурацких шариков, тот, что в виде пчелки. Он крутой, а мне такого тогда так и не досталось.

Кас опустил голову и уткнулся ей в плечо Дина. Когда он поднял ее, его плечи тряслись от выстраданного веселья, а на лбу красовалось красное пятно.

— Давай отсюда убираться, — сказал он, выдавив слова из внезапно пересохшего горла, — но когда он взлетел, крепко держа Дина за плечо и пронзая пространство на широких, могучих крыльях, его голос был кристально чист. Он объявил, грохнув, подобно колоколу:

— Дин Винчестер спасен!


	10. Chapter 10

Второй раз Дин не узнал Каса, когда ему было тридцать три.

Он сидел в бункере на ступеньках, ведущих к выходу, уронив голову в ладони. Он провел здесь уже кучу времени. Сэм лежал в постели, практически не двигаясь, но он был жив и постепенно выздоравливал. Ангелы пали с Небес; Дин сам видел этот огненный дождь две недели назад. И Кас? Кас теперь мог быть где угодно. Насколько Дин знал, он мог быть даже…

Нет. _Нет._ Дин старался не допускать даже мысли об этом. С Касом все должно быть в полном порядке. Он ведь всегда выбирается, так ведь? После всего, через что им пришлось пройти, он выбрался и выжил. Дину просто нужно немного подождать, и раздастся стук в двери…

_Бух. Бух. Бух. ___

__Стук был не таким уж и громким, но он все равно застал Дина врасплох, и резко повернулся к выходу. Вытащив нож, он поднялся по ступенькам, медленно подходя к двери._ _

__— Кто там? — спросил он низким, хриплым от усталости и волнения голосом._ _

__— Дин? — раздался слабый голос снаружи, а затем глухой удар. Дин сглотнул, сжал зубы и рывком распахнул дверь._ _

__В куче опавших листьев на подкосившихся ногах сидел мужчина. Дину были видны растрепанный коричневые волосы и неаккуратная борода, мужчина склонился практически к своим коленям, и из-за склоненной головы не было видно его лица._ _

__— Простите, я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спросил Дин, стараясь говорить как можно грознее._ _

__Мужчина поднял голову, и Дин мгновенно застыл._ _

__Нож выпал из его рук._ _

__— _Кас_ , — выдохнул он дрожащим голосом. Он упал на колени рядом с другом, притягивая его в крепкое объятие. — Кас, Господи, я думал ты…_ _

__— Я здесь, — прохрипел ангел бледными обветренными губами. Дин провел рукой по его щеке, спустившись до колючего подбородка. Кас здесь, подумал Дин. Он жив._ _

__— Отлично выглядишь, — сказал он. — Винтажный стиль «Чистилище», я оценил._ _

__Кас, слишком истощенный, чтобы смеяться, слабо улыбнулся и закашлялся._ _

__— Могу я? — он махнул тонкопалой рукой в сторону распахнутой двери бункера._ _

__— Да… _Боже_ , конечно да, — воскликнул Дин вставая и помогая Касу поднять на ноги, потянув за руку вверху и приобняв за плечи. Почему-то его вес показался каким-то неправильным, но Дин не мог точно сказать, что не так. Но все это не имело сейчас значения, ведь Кас _жив.__ _

__Он повторял эти слова про себя снова и снова, пока вел друга по ступеням и вниз и по коридорам, дальше, наконец открыв одну из дверей и опустив Кас на кровать._ _

__— Окей, — сказал он и отправился на поиски спрятанной где-то в шкафах аптечки. Порывшись там и сям и растолкав валявшиеся повсюду носки, он вытащил вожделенную красную коробку. — Скажи мне, где у тебя что-нибудь болит._ _

__Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что Кас, устроившись на постели, уже уснул, дыша неглубоко, но спокойно. Понаблюдав за ним несколько мгновений, он не удержался от едва заметной улыбки, а затем шагнул ближе и устроил ангела поудобнее, подвинув его ноги и укрыв легким одеялом._ _

__— Добро пожаловать домой, Кас, — сказал он, уходя из комнаты. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Кас зарылся носом в подушку Дина, вдыхая глубоко и довольно впервые за долго время._ _

__Хорошее настроение Дина было заразительным. Сэм даже слабо улыбнулся, когда Дин принес ему миску горячего супа, новую книгу и рассказал новость._ _

__— Он пришел только этим утром, около восьми, — сообщил Дин, оставляя книгу на прикроватном столике и устраивая прямо на ней миску с супом. — Он все еще спит. Но, думаю, я разбужу его через пару часов, если он не проснется к тому времени сам. Ему нужно поесть, он выглядит так, будто не ел нормально уже несколько дней. Эй, может, у него получится тебе чем-нибудь помочь? Как ты?_ _

__— Не знаю, Дин, — осторожно ответил Сэм. — Он ведь, наверное, тоже пал. А это значит, что он тоже потерял свою благодать. Может быть, и не только ее…_ _

__— Ну, тебе ведь и так становится лучше, — прервал его Дин. — Это не так уж важно. Я приду позже, хорошо?_ _

__Он радостно унесся по коридору, даже не став гадать о том, что же приготовить для Каса. У него выходят божественные бургеры, и он собирался это продемонстрировать._ _

__Некоторое время он занимался готовкой, позволяя несмелому поначалу чувству радости окрепнуть, расправив свои крылья в его груди. С Сэмом и Касом все будет в порядке. Он об этом позаботится. И после того, как они все снова будут в полном порядке, они будут заниматься всем, чем только пожелают. Отправятся на охоту, будут вместе ужинать, смотреть телек… Они даже смогут отпраздновать Рождество, как члены одной семьи, и… о, они смогут вместе праздновать дни рождения! Дин решил, что назначит день рождения для Каса. Может, пусть это будет следующий день после его дня рождения? Тогда ритуал сжигания пера, который они проводят в полночь, станет знаменовать границу между двумя важными датами._ _

__Да, это здорово звучит. Дин упорно отгонял от себя все мысли об ангелах, демонах и битвах, в которых еще только предстоит сразиться. Они же заслужили хоть немного времени для себя? Пусть даже если это будет всего пара месяцев. Самое время собраться и решить все накопившиеся проблемы._ _

__Дин перевернул бургер, радостно напевая себе под нос. Быть может, им с Касом наконец удастся полностью посмотреть трилогию «Властелина колец», потому что Кас до сих пор не видел ничего, вроде «Двух башен». Черт, кажется, прошла целая вечность с того вечера в кинотеатре. Или может…_ _

__— Привет, Дин, — донесся до него голос Кас. Он обернулся, держа в руках сковороду со шкворчащим на ней бургером. Кас переоделся, избавившись от своей грязной одежды и выкопав откуда-то свежую футболку и спортивные штаны Дина. Они ему идут, подумал Дин, особенно футболка. Он осознал, что на Касе сейчас именно его футболка — они никогда раньше…_ _

__— Я сделал тебе бургер, — сообщил он, разрывая повисшее молчание. Он пригласительно потряс сковородкой._ _

__— Дин, — тихо окликнул его Кас, но не добился никакой реакции._ _

__— И я подумал, что мы могли бы посмотреть вместе фильм чуть позже, — продолжал Дин._ _

__— Дин, мне нужно… — снова попытался перебить его ангел._ _

__— А потом мы могли бы почистить твои крылья, чтобы они снова стали опрятными и чистыми, ну, знаешь… Сейчас они наверное в ужасном беспорядке, и…_ _

__— Дин, их больше нет, — взгляд Каса был прикован к двери._ _

__Дин услышал его слова, громко и отчетливо. Но он словно не понимал их значения._ _

__— Что? — спросил он ошарашенно, и Кас зло посмотрел на него._ _

__— Их больше нет, Дин! Моих крыльев, их нет! Они сгорели, каждое их перышко…_ _

__Дин выпустил из рук сковороду и отключил печь. Торопливо обойдя стол кругом, он, с гулко звенящей головой и никак не в силах осознать только что услышанное, сгреб Каса в объятия, прижавшись щекой к его растрепанному затылку, тихо забормотав какую-то успокаивающую ерунду._ _

__— Ну, ну, ничего. Все хорошо. Это не важно, Кас. Ты справишься и без них. А когда мы…_ _

__— Нет, — резко оборвал его бормотание Кас. — Никаких «мы»._ _

__Он глубоко вдохнул, прижавшись к Дину на мгновение чуть крепче, а затем отступил, его руки бессильно повисли по бокам._ _

__— Все кончено, Дин, — глухо сказал он. — С «нами» покончено._ _

__Дин почувствовал, словно мир вокруг него стремительно рушится, словно сминаемая ногой жестяная банка._ _

__— Ты же сейчас не серьезно, — услышал он свой голос словно со стороны. — Кас, ты же не можешь. После… После всего, через что мы с тобой прошли…_ _

__— Ты не понимаешь, — ответил Кас, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом, уставившись вместо этого куда-то ему то на волосы, то на щеку, подбородк, рассматривая его лицо, словно утопающий. — У меня больше не осталось перьев, Дин. Я больше не смогу быть твоим ангелом-хранителем. Все кончено._ _

__Дин уставился на него ошеломленно._ _

__— Кас, ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что вся эта церемония была полной чушью, которую Габриэль наплел тебе, чтобы разыграть, когда ты был еше неопытным мальчишкой, — сказал он. — Ты же не думаешь, что я бы отказался…_ _

__— Дин, у меня больше нет благодати, — сказал Кас надломленным голосом, — я больше не могу защищать тебя. Не смогу хранить тебя от опасности. Не смогу спасти тебя, Дин, как сделал когда-то, как я всегда… как я всегда старался делать. Я не могу теперь ничего, — он слабо пожал плечами. Это наполненное грустью движение вдруг напомнило ему, как Кас встряхивался, расправляя крылья, когда был совсем еще мальчишкой. — Я должен уйти, Дин, ты же понимаешь._ _

__— Нет, — возразил Дин потерянно. — Не понимаю._ _

__Кас открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, и снова закрыл его._ _

__— У меня больше нет перьев, Дин, — выдавил он со второй попытки._ _

__Дин вгляделся в расстроенное лицо Кастиэля, падшего ангела, и расправил плечи._ _

__— Пойдем со мной, — сказал он хмуро, беря Каса за запястье и ведя по коридорам бункера обратно, в свою комнату. Кас послушно следовал за ним, совершенно не сопротивляясь._ _

__Дин выпустил его запястье из ладони, как только они вошли в комнату, и склонился, вытаскивая из-под кровати старую коробку. Окинув Каса взглядом, он, после некоторых колебаний, протянул коробку ему._ _

__— Я знаю, что это глупо, да, — сказал он, стараясь сдержать слезы и с крыть дрожащие губы. — Это глупо. Но теперь я рад, что делал это. Открой._ _

__Кас робко потянулся и взял коробку своими по-птичьи хрупкими и все еще испачканными руками. Задумчиво взвесив ее в ладонях и бросив еще один взгляд на Дина, он откинул крышку._ _

__Он тут же замер, а потом вытащил наружу одно из длинных черных сияющих перьев. Рассмотрев его на свету, он понял, кому оно принадлежит, и на его лице отразилась непередаваемая гамма эмоций._ _

__— Оно мое, — сказал он спустя несколько секунд._ _

__— Да, — ответил Дин. — Да. Тут их много — по меньшей мере шестьдесят, я думаю, может даже больше. Ты терял их тут и там, и я просто собирал и хранил их, просто по привычке, — Дин пожал плечами, стараясь не показать того, как сильно расстроен и сдержать упорно ползущие вниз уголки рта. Хотелось плакать, разрыдаться даже, но вместо этого он сказал: — Так что думаешь?_ _

__— Что… думаю? — переспросил Кастиэль, все еще вертя в пальцах одно из перьев, словно не в силах поверить, что оно настоящее._ _

__— Ну, здесь ведь достаточно перьев, чтобы сжигать их так долго, как только захотим? — спросил Дин приглушенно. — Тогда ты… останешься?_ _

__— Дин, — ответил Кас. — Я не могу быть твоим…_ _

__— Ты никогда и не был простым ангелом-хранителем, — прервал его Дин. — С самого начала я хотел не только этого. И сейчас я спрашиваю как раз об этом. Я спрашиваю, можешь ли ты остаться, понимаешь? Если я буду сжигать по перу до конца своей жизни. Тогда ты _останешься?__ _

__Кас уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза._ _

__— Ты хочешь… — начал было он, но запнулся. Дин вздохнул, внезапно разозлившись на его удивление._ _

__— Конечно же, черт тебя подери, я хочу, — разгневанно выпалил он. — Конечно, я хочу. Потому что ты мой лучший друг! Я знаю тебя целую вечность, и большую часть этого времени… — Дин почувствовал, как следующие слова буквально застревают в его горле, но он собрал всю оставшуюся смелость, — и большую часть этого времени я влюблен в тебя до безумия. И в этом нет заслуги ни твоих крыльев, ни твоей благодати, ни того, что ты могучий ангел Господень Кастиэль. Я люблю тебя за твое глупое лицо, за твою улыбку, за то, каков образ твоих мыслей, за то, кто ты есть, когда ты рядом со мной, и за то, кем становлюсь рядом с тобой я сам, за то, что мы с тобой представляем из себя, когда мы вместе, понимаешь? И теперь ты просто собираешься… просто уйти, сказав, что все кончено, потому что у тебя больше нет перьев, чтобы сжигать их в ритуале? Потому что у тебя больше нет благодати? Это полнейшая чушь, Кас, и я пытаюсь сказать тебе о том, что все то время, что мы сжигали перья, я делал это не для того, чтобы ты служил мне ангелом-хранителем. Я делал это ради твоего глупого лица. И я буду делать это снова и снова до самого конца, потому что я никогда не перестану хотеть всего этого._ _

__Дин сделал глубокий вдох и уставился на Каса, чувствуя себя маленьким и совершенно разбитым, хотя только что выложил перед Кастиэлем всего себя. «За твое глупое лицо»? Браво, Винчестер._ _

__Кас замер, крепко сжимая в руках коробку с перьями._ _

__А затем одним слитным движением о бросил ее на постель, поднял руки к лицу Дина и охватил его ладонями, крепко целуя его в губы._ _

__Дин низко, глубоко застонал от удивления, но не отстранился ни на секунду._ _

__Он подался навстречу поцелую, обнимая Каса за спину, проводя ладонями по его лопаткам. Губы Каса под его губами были такими мягкими, и, когда он открыл рот, впуская его, Дин застонал; внезапно руки Каса оказались на его плечах, заставляя его опуститься на постель и откинуться на спину._ _

__Кас опустился следом, встав на колени и поймав его меж своих бедер, на его лице застыло серьезное выражение, смесь решительности и будто злости. Дин почувствовал, как его окатило волной желания, весь его мир сузился до небес в глазах Каса, колючих земель его щек и мягких островов его губ. Кас долго просто смотрел на него, так долго, что напряжение стало почти невыносимым, и Дин готов был уже потянуться к нему сам, когда Кас наконец склонился, запуская руку в волосы Дина, сжимая в кулак и слегка оттягивая. Он снова поцеловал Дина, вылизывая его рот грубыми, ритмичными движениями — и Дин ахнул, ведя ладонями по его телу, ниже и ниже, крепко обхватывая и сжимая его задницу, в то время как нерешительные пальцы Каса подцепили его футболку, огладили живот и поднялись к груди._ _

__Кас отстранился, его рот влажно заалел, а зрачки поглотили почти всю радужку._ _

__— Я хотел сделать это, — прорычал он, — почти пятнадцать лет. Черт тебя дери, Дин._ _

__— «Черт тебя дери, Дин»? — возмутился Дин, приподнявшись на локтях, чтобы поспорить, но тут же отвлекся. Он начал покрывать шею Каса горячими медленными поцелуями, двигаясь от линии челюсти к основанию. — Кас, ты чертов телепат, — пробормотал между поцелуями. — Ты давно мог бы прочитать мои мысли и выяснить, я не прочь пообжиматься с тобой, прижав к стене. Или на кровати. Или вообще где угодно, если честно._ _

__Кас тихо застонал, когда Дин перешел поцелуями на другую сторону его шеи и добрался до местечка за его ухом. Затем он остановился, поцеловал туда еще раз, долго и обстоятельно, вырвав из Каса новый звук — тихое постанывание, которое Дин готов был слушать вечно, без остановки дни напролет. Он провел ладонью по волосам Каса, спутанным и грязным._ _

__— Так, — сказал он. — Кажется, нам нужно тебя помыть. Пойдешь в душ?_ _

__Кас вздохнул._ _

__— Не хочу, — ответил он, снова склоняясь и целуя Дина, раз, два, три раза, с каждым разом все ленивее и медленнее._ _

__— Хм-м-м, — протянул Дин. — Что ж. А если я присоединюсь к тебе?_ _

__Кас отстранился, притворяясь, будто раздумывает над этим предложением._ _

__— Думаю, это было бы приемлемо, — наконец медленно ответил он._ _

__Когда они вышли из ванной часом позже, Сэм уже выбрался из постели и доедал бургер Каса._ _

__— Я сделаю тебе еще, — заверил Каса Дин, позволяя ему прижать себя к кухонной стойке; Кас улыбнулся на мгновение, глядя прямо в его глаза. — Хотя будет уже довольно поздно._ _

__— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — ответил Кас и снова его поцеловал._ _

__**_ _

__В этот год Дин приготовил для Каса сюрприз для ритуала._ _

__— Встреть меня снаружи, — сказал он ему. — Я сначала должен тебе кое-что отдать._ _

__Он планировал это не один месяц._ _

__Выйдя в прохладную январскую ночь, Кас увидел Дина, освещенного расставленными тут и там зажженными бенгальскими огнями, в окружении шариков и фейерверков. На голове его красовался праздничный колпак._ _

__— Дин? — неуверенно протянул Кас, подходя ближе._ _

__— Мне показалось, что это нам пригодится, — сказал Дин с ухмылкой. — Раз уж последнее время я каждый день провожу с человеком, которого люблю. О! И, кстати, смотри, что я нашел!_ _

__Расплывшись в улыбке, Кас принял подарок — шарик в виде пчелки, с белыми крыльями и желто-черными полосатым телом._ _

__— Ты не взял такую себе, — заметил он._ _

__— Ты так и не понял. Мы будем делиться этой, — ответил Дин, тыкнув Каса в бок._ _

__Вместе они привязали к фейерверку отмеченное кровавым следом перо, и проследили, как он взлетает вверх, все выше и выше, прежде чем взорваться россыпью горящих искорок. Опустив взгляд, Дин обнаружил, что Кас любуется всполохами, отражающимися в его глазах._ _

__— А ты все тот же сентиментальный болван, — сообщил он, легко целуя Каса в макушку._ _

__— Попа-жопа, — огрызнулся Кас, заставляя Дина рассмеяться._ _

__— Ох, чувак, я уже и забыл про это, — сказал он. — Попа-жопа, точно. Вот уж точно оригинально._ _

__Кас наблюдал за веселящимся Дином, полнясь невероятным счастьем и тихим благоговением._ _

__Конечно, мир далек от идеала. Плохие парни в нем не стали паиньками и все так же вершили свои грязные делишки, как плохим парням и положено. Но в таки моменты, когда легкие наполнены ночным морозным воздухом, а губы согревают теплые поцелуи, все проблемы уходят куда-то на второй план._ _

__— Оууу, какая прелесть! Парни, улыбнитесь! — окликнул их Сэм, выходя из бункера с фотоаппаратом в руках и подходя к ним ближе. Он щелкнул их, не дав им даже как-то среагировать, и темноту прорезала вспышка. Фото должно будет выйти просто ужасным, но это ведь совершенно не важно._ _

__Дин стоял, глядя на ночное небо, с братом под одним боком и Касом - под другим. Глаза немного покраснели, но он широко и искренне улыбнулся восходящему из-за горизонта солнцу._ _

__— Счастливого дня рождения, Дин, — сказал Кас._ _

__И оно правда было таким. Не в первый раз, но и не в последний, — поистине счастливым._ _


End file.
